Voice of the Spirits
by CSIalchemist
Summary: Man must never awaken the Beast of the Distortion World. Should that happen, it will bring destruction and chaos to the world. With the aid of the Chosen One only a Voice of the Spirits can calm the Beast known as Pariah Dark. Ash and friends meet up with Danny and his friends again and meet Vlad Masters. But Vlad seems to have some plans for Danny and Ash.
1. Team Phantom

**The sequel to 'The Flaming Heart' is here by popular demand! This story might slow down after next week because I'll be moving into my new college dorm next Friday! Yay! Nonetheless, I'll keep this story alive as much as possible!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Voice of the Spirits**

**Chapter 1**

**Team Phantom**

As our heroes continued on their journey, they decided to have a lunch break before continuing. Now that Ash Ketchum had all eight Sinnoh Gym Badges, he was now eligible to compete in the Sinnoh League. As for his young Coordinator friend, Dawn, she just received her fifth Ribbon making her eligible to enter the Grand Festival, which was where they're heading.

Currently, Ash and Dawn were training their Pokémon for their respective tournaments while their friend, Brock, was preparing their lunch.

"Okay, I'm swamped!" Dawn exclaimed frustratedly. "I have no idea what kind of combinations I should use for the Grand Festival!"

"Calm down, Dawn," Ash assured. "I'm sure you'll figure something out by the time we get there."

"Pika," Ash's best friend and Pokémon, Pikachu, nodded.

Little did our heroes know that they were about to meet some friends they met only a few weeks ago.

~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, not too far from our heroes, another set of heroes was on a journey of their own. Unfortunately, it HAD to be a family journey. Humans and Pokémon alike were jumping out of the way as an armored RV barreled down the road.

"Face it, Dad. We're lost!" nineteen-year-old Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton exclaimed. The girl was a Pokémon Trainer specializing in Psychic Pokémon. She had long red hair and turquoise eyes.

Her father, Jack Fenton, disagreed with his daughter. "Nonsense, Jasmine!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "I know Vladdie's mansion is here somewhere!"

"Maybe we should stop and reprogram the GPS," Jack's wife, Maddie, suggested.

"That hunk of junk can't get me out of a broom closet!" Jack argued. He was a rather large man in an orange jumpsuit with graying black hair and midnight blue eyes.

In the back with Jazz were her younger brother, Daniel (or Danny), his girlfriend Samantha Manson, and his best friend Tucker Foley.

Danny was a seventeen-year-old boy with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes. He was also a Pokémon Trainer who specialized in Ghost Pokémon. In his hometown of Amity Park, he's known as the Ghost Master since he's able to link his mind to Ghost Pokémon, a trait that no one but his friends and family knew about.

Danny's girlfriend, Samantha Manson (answers to Sam), was a Gothic Pokémon Trainer who dreamed of traveling the world to participate in Pokémon Contests to make a statement on individuality. Most of her Pokémon were Dark-types. She had ebony hair and violet eyes. Sam and Danny recently started dating after the Founder's Day Tournament ended in a tie.

Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley, was a Pokémon Trainer who preferred to raise Steel-type and Electric-type Pokémon. A self-proclaimed techno-geek, Tucker had used his many gadgets to get Danny and his friends out of several binds. The only thing he was terrible at doing was finding a girlfriend. The African American boy wore thick-framed glasses and a red beret.

"Hey, I think these trees look familiar!" Jack exclaimed as he jerked the wheel to the left and off the road.

"JACK!"

"DAD!"

"MR. FENTON!"

The kids gripped their seats in fright. "Dad, you can't drive through the woods! What if there's a Trainer camping out somewhere?" Danny asked.

"Then that Trainer should have spent the night at a Pokémon Center like the others!" Jack answered as he drove through the woods, blissfully unaware of the destruction in his wake.

"Open a window!" Sam told Danny. He did so and Sam pulled out a Pokéball. "Shadow! Go ahead of us and warn anyone in the way!" Her Pokéball opened and a flash of light shot out of the window. A panther-like Pokémon, an Absol, shot though the trees and ran as fast as it could ahead of the RV.

"I hope Shadow knows how to call a paramedic!" Tucker exclaimed.

~0~0~0~

"Lunch is ready!" Brock announced.

"Yay!" Ash and Dawn cheered. Their Pokémon cheered too. Brock laid out several bowls for the Pokémon to eat out of.

"Piplup!" Dawn's Piplup cheered.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu cheered.

The group soon sat down and chowed down. Everyone loved Brock's cooking skills. Ash had no idea how far he'd get on his journey without him.

As Dawn's Buneary tried to snuggle next to Pikachu (she had a major crush on him), something caught her attention. "Bun?"

Piplup and Pikachu looked up from their eating.

"Pika?"

"Lup?"

Buneary looked around her. "Bun? Bun?" Her ears twitched in all directions. "Bun? Bun? Bun?"

Dawn noticed her Rabbit Pokémon's strange behavior. "Buneary? What's wrong?"

An Absol leapt out of the bushes. It stared at the group with its fierce red eyes. "Ab-sol…" it growled. The group became alarmed. They knew that if someone encountered an Absol, disaster was near.

"It's an Absol!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked in alarm.

"Don't know," said Brock, "but we better pack up quickly before things get ugly."

Everyone stumbled to gather everything packed up. The Absol, however, eyed the Pokémon carefully.

Absol then pounced on Piplup. "Piiiiiip-luuuuup!" the Penguin Pokémon cried in alarm.

"Aaaab-ssssoooollll…" growled Absol.

"Pika!" Pikachu used Quick Attack on the Disaster Pokémon to knock it away from Piplup.

Ash and Dawn saw what happened.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Piplup!" Dawn called.

"Chuuuu…" Pikachu growled at Absol. Sparks were flying off the electric rodent's red cheeks in a threatening manner, warning the Disaster Pokemon to stay away.

"SOL!" Absol cried. "Absol-ab-ab-sol!"

This surprised Pikachu. "Pikachu?"

"Sol," Absol nodded. "Sol-absol-ab-absol-absol!"

Pikachu's face lit up. "Pikachu!"

The traveling trio stared at the conversation in awe.

"Does Pikachu know this Absol?" asked Dawn.

"You know that Absol seems kind of familiar," Brock noted.

"How can you recognize it?" asked Dawn.

Piplup seemed to recognize it. "Piplup!" he cried happily. He ran over to it and hugged its leg.

"Well, Piplup recognizes it," said Ash.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Brock.

The sound of a large vehicle was heard coming closer to the picnic. Absol jumped and grabbed Pikachu and Piplup the second an armored vehicle burst out of the trees. Ash and his friends jumped out of the way before they were run over.

"What is that?" asked Ash.

"Everyone okay?" Brock asked the other Pokémon. Everyone did a sound off.

"Jack! You nearly hit those kids!" a woman's voice scolded.

One of the vehicle's windows opened to reveal a raven-haired teenage boy in the back.

"Sorry about that," the boy apologized. "We're kind of lost and…" He then recognized the Trainers standing outside. "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash recognized the boy immediately. "Hey Danny! It's been awhile!"

Sam poked her head out to see the Trainers. "It's Ash!"

Dawn's face lit up. "Hi Sam! Good to see you again!"

Sam smiled a little. "Hey Dawn. Saw the Contest on TV. Congratulations on getting your fifth Ribbon."

"Thanks!"

"Hang on. We'll be out in a moment," said Danny. Moments later Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz came out of the RV and greeted their friends.

Brock immediately ran over to Jazz. "My fair Jasmine, while our time apart was short, it felt like years – GAH!" Brock fell to the ground thanks to Croagunk.

"Hey, your hair is black again," Ash noted. Danny's Gengar thought it would be funny to put hair dye in Danny's shampoo during Ash's stay in Amity Park.

"About time too," said Danny. "I washed my hair, like, twice a day. Did you get your eighth Badge yet?"

"See for yourself," Ash said proudly as he pulled out his Badge Case and showed Danny the eight Badges inside.

"Cool! Looks like you're going to the Sinnoh League," said Danny.

"I'm gonna fight and win it!" Ash said confidently.

"Pika, Pika!"

Danny eyed the electric rodent and picked him up. "Remember me, Pikachu?"

"Chu-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying my name," Danny guessed.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"Brock, what's up!" Tucker greeted his fellow womanizer.

"Good to see you again, Tucker," Brock greeted back. "Found a girlfriend yet?"

"No. You?"

"Alas, no," Brock said dramatically. "One of these days, I'll meet the perfect woman!"

"As will I," Tucker said just as dramatically.

"GAH!"

"ACK!" Both Brock and Tucker fell to the ground at Croagunk's Poison Jab. Everyone laughed at the fallen Trainers.

Sam hugged the Poison Toad Pokémon. "I've missed you, Croagunk!" she exclaimed. "That never gets old!"

Brock managed to recover. "Well, we were in the middle of lunch. Care to join us?" he offered.

Hearing the invitation, Danny and Jazz hugged Brock.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Danny and Jazz cried gratefully.

Maddie was confused about her children's behavior. "This happens every time someone invites them to eat. I wonder why?"

"I'll get the fudge!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

~0~0~0~

After a happy reunion picnic, Danny and company offered to help clean up.

"Glad Shadow came to warn us you were coming," said Ash. "When we saw him, we knew trouble was near."

"That's what Absol is known for," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"And if you know my dad, you'll know that he drives like a maniac," Danny added.

"Yeah, we saw that," Ash said hesitantly.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" asked Brock. "I know you guys have tickets but the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival are weeks away."

"Well, Dad finally managed to find a good time for us to use our mystery prize from the tournament," Danny explained.

"You mean dinner with the founder and CEO of that company? What was it called? DALV?" asked Dawn.

"Oh yeah! Before we left, your dad was still trying to figure out when to do that," Ash remembered.

"Who is the CEO of DALV anyway?" asked Dawn.

"My old college pal, Vlad Masters!" Jack piped up excitedly.

Brock recognized the name. "THE Vlad Masters? The same Vlad Masters who recently bought a fifth of the Silph Corporation?"

"That's the guy," confirmed Jack. "In college he was my best friend."

"You're kidding!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I kid you not!" Jack replied. "In fact, Mrs. Fenton was also a good friend of his back in the day."

"He wanted to be _more_ than good friends," Maddie inaudibly mumbled with a look of disgust on her face.

"One day fate decided to pull a little prank on Vlad…" Jack trailed off.

"Jack, you spilled Rotom's ectoplasm in his leftover pasta he was going to have for lunch," Maddie recalled.

"I said I was sorry twenty times!" Jack defended.

"He got ecto-acne!"

"It cleared up!"

"Yeah, a week after our honeymoon!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Wait a minute," Dawn interrupted. "Danny drank Rotom's ectoplasm and he was only in the hospital for a month, right? Why was Vlad in the hospital longer?"

Maddie sighed. "When Vlad consumed Rotom's ectoplasm, it wasn't purified. Jack and I were trying to separate the DNA of Ghost and Electric at the time. When Vlad ate it, we were trying to redo some calculations."

"That explains Vlad but what about Danny?" asked Brock.

"By the time Danny drank the ectoplasm when he was eight years old, Jack and I finally figured out how to separate Rotom's type DNA safely," Maddie explained. "What Danny drank was the ectoplasm of pure Ghost-type Pokémon. The Electric-type DNA turned into regular plasma you can find in any other Electric Pokémon."

"Hey, does Vlad train any Pokémon?" asked Ash. Brock and Dawn sweat-dropped. Figures he'd ask a question like that.

Maddie thought about it. "I don't know. He might have a Pokémon or two. We haven't heard from him since he got out of the hospital."

"I guess he's finally let bygones be bygones if he's invited you guys to his mansion," assumed Dawn.

"Piplup," Piplup agreed.

Danny leaned towards his mother. "If that's the case, then how come you always want me to send every wild Ghost Pokémon to him? Jazz hates it when I do that."

Maddie scowled. "Because he's a creep." Before Danny can ask why they heard a shout.

"SAM STOP!" Tucker exclaimed. The gang turned to see Tucker and Jazz pulling on Sam's clothes to keep her from beating up another Trainer who just entered the scene. Upon closer inspection, Ash saw that the mystery Trainer was none other than his rival, Paul.

"Hey, it's Paul," said Ash.

"Jazz! Tucker! Let me go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, think about what you're doing," Jazz said calmly.

"I know what I'm thinking! I'm thinking about breaking his nose!" Sam exclaimed as she continued to struggle.

Danny ran over to them. "Sam, calm down!" She did so and Jazz and Tucker let go of her. Sam then stood next to Danny who looked nervously at Paul. Danny took her hand to keep himself calm. "Paul…heh, heh…long time no see. Uh, did you get your last badge yet?"

Paul's cold eyes turned in Danny's direction sending shivers down his spine. He pulled out the Beacon Badge to show to Danny. "I have it right here," he said. "And since your little tournament is over, I'm ready for my battle."

* * *

**Since Danny never had a chance to battle Paul, I decided to start this story with one! **

**There will be DxS fluff in this story! You'll have to wait and see when and where it will be! ;)  
**

**Sorry, Megamastermaind, I know you didn't want me to but I've been dying to add Vlad in so I will! To make up for it, Lilith will be doing some major battling in this story since I know you've been wanting her to!  
**

**Review!  
**


	2. Danny Vs Paul

**Wow! It's only the second chapter and I'm already writing super long chapters. Hopefully this battle meets everyone's expectations. You'll get a glimpse of Danny's mind link ability in use! Yay!  
**

**Pop some popcorn and enjoy the battle!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Danny Vs. Paul**

Ash and everyone else heard Paul challenge Danny to a battle.

"Hi Paul," Ash greeted. "Do you wanna battle Danny or something?"

Paul sneered at Ash. "What, did you think I asked him to have tea with me?" he asked sarcastically. "I've waited patiently and I got my final Gym Badge like I said I would. I just want Daniel to hold up his end of the bargain and accept my challenge."

Danny gulped. He did not like this guy one bit. In fact, he scared him! Danny could feel negative vibes coming from Paul just by looking at him. He's pretty sure his friends could feel it too, especially Sam.

"Fine!" said Sam. "But after you battle Danny, I challenge you to a battle! I will not let you insult my friends like this and get away with it! It's time someone put you in your place!"

"Whatever," Paul grunted. He then turned to Danny. "So, are we going to battle or not?" Seeing that Paul would not take no for an answer, Danny reluctantly accepted. The gang cleaned up the rest of the picnic to make room for the battle. Jack and Maddie set up chairs for everyone to sit on.

Jazz stepped in-between the Trainers. "I'll be the referee," she declared. "This battle will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions! First Trainer to beat the other's Pokémon wins."

"Magmortar, standby for battle!" Paul called as he threw his Pokéball. A humanoid Pokémon made of fire appeared in a flash of light.

Danny's eyes turned bright green as he threw a Pokéball. "Going ghost, Skulker!" A Cyclops-like Pokémon called Dusclops appeared in a flash of light.

"Dawn, sweetie, could you decide who gets to go first?" Maddie asked sweetly.

Dawn nodded. "Call it!"

"Heads," said Paul.

Dawn pressed the Coin Toss app of her Pokétch. "It's tails. Danny goes first."

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Jazz.

"Skulker, start with Night Shade!" said Danny. Dark energy shot out of Skulker's eye and hit Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Will O' Wisp," said Paul. A ball of blue fire shot out of Magmortar's mouth. It hit Skulker, burning him.

"Skulker!" Danny cried in concern.

_"It's nothing, whelp. This guy is like me; he favors brawn over brains and so does his Trainer."_

_ "Actually, he plans first then lets brawn take over. Let's try that new combination Sam taught us."_

_ "The element of surprise, my favorite!"_

"Now, use Fire Punch!" Paul ordered. Magmortar's fist became engulfed in flames and charged at Skulker.

Danny's eyes flashed. "Skulker, counter it with Shadow Punch!" Dark energy enveloped Skulker's fist. He charged at Magmortar. Both Punch attacks collided with each other and struggled to overcome the other. Danny, however, had a trump card. "Skulker, use ThunderPunch with your other fist!"

"What?!" said a surprised Paul. Electricity ran through the Beckon Pokémon's other fist as it punched Magmortar in the stomach, shocking him.

~0~0~0~

Dawn stared at the battle in awe. "Whoa! How did Skulker do that?"

Sam smiled smugly. "I helped Danny come up with some battle combinations for when Paul comes back to battle him. I thought Paul favored battling head-on so I figured he'd never expect Contest combinations while battling Danny."

Dawn smiled. "Cool strategy."

"I remember Ash's battle strategy during the tournament. I thought I'd use that to our advantage."

"Hopefully this strategy is good enough to beat Paul," said Dawn. "He's a tough cookie."

"Speaking of which, do you have a cookie for me?" Jack asked Maddie. She gave him a chocolate chip cookie. He took it and wolfed it down.

~0~0~0~

Flames flashed over Skulker's body causing more damage to be done to him.

"Don't give up, Skulker!" Danny encouraged his Pokémon. "Use Dark Pulse!" Skulker shot a beam of purple energy and black rings at his opponent.

"Flamethrower!" Magmortar shot fire from his mouth, hitting Skulker.

Danny's eyes flashed again. "Use Dark Pulse again!" Skulker repeated the attack, hitting the Fire Pokémon. Flames flashed across Skulker's body again.

Paul wasn't done yet. "Now use Rock Tomb." Magmortar summoned a bunch of large rocks that surrounded Skulker. The rocks then closed in on Skulker practically crushing him. When the dust cleared, Skulker was knocked out cold.

~0~0~0~

Jazz then stepped in. "Skulker is unable to battle. Magmortar wins!"

Danny's eyes returned to its natural icy blue. "Skulker! You okay?"

"Dus-clops," Skulker answered.

Danny gave it a sad smile. "Nice job. Can you get up?" Skulker struggled but he was able to get back on his feet. Danny then turned to his mother. "Mom, did you bring a first aid kit?"

Maddie pulled out a white box with a red cross on it. "I'll look after him, sweetie," she said. "Brock, could you be a dear and please help me?"

Brock nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Fenton."

Skulker limped to Maddie's side. She, Brock and Brock's Happiny then went inside the RV and started giving the Ghost Pokémon medical treatment.

Dawn winced after looking at Skulker's injuries. "Does it hurt, Skulker?"

"Dusclops," Skulker said nonchalantly as he waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"You sure put up a good fight," complimented Ash. Skulker rubbed the back of his head humbly.

~0~0~0~

Paul grunted. "I'll admit, Daniel, you know how to put up a fight. If I win, you'll tell me why your eyes change color every time you battle."

Danny became nervous. "Um…okay. Then if I win…uh…you'll battle Sam…after this?" he offered hesitantly.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "…Deal."

Neither boy noticed Sam giving Danny a thankful smile. Danny then pulled out a Fenton Ball (crafted by Jack). His eyes flashed green again as he called out, "Going ghost, Spooky!"

_SLURP!_

A Gengar appeared from the Fenton Ball and immediately started licking Danny's face affectionately. "We talked about this! No licking my face in-between battles!" The Gengar called Spooky then went on the battlefield ready to fight.

"Since Danny lost a Pokémon, he gets to make the first move," said Jazz. "Now begin!"

"Spooky, use Dark Pulse!" ordered Danny.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower," said Paul. Fire met purple energy with black rings. Eventually it created an explosion. When the dust cleared, only Magmortar was on the battlefield. "What? Where?" Paul asked in bewilderment.

_"Heh, heh, heh! Bet he didn't see that coming!"_

_ "No, he didn't. Remember to thank Jazz who came up with this idea."_

_ "Yeah, yeah…"_

"Spooky, use Night Shade!" Danny ordered confidently. Spooky, with his ability to hide in shadows, jumped out of Magmortar's shadow and shot dark energy at his opponent.

Paul growled in frustration. "Rock Tomb!" The Fire Pokémon summoned more large rocks that surrounded Spooky. They then closed in on him.

Danny was ready. "Spooky, dodge and use Night Shade again!" Spooky gracefully dodged each rock that came toward him, all the time shooting Night Shade from his eyes every chance he got.

This was confusing Paul. "What's going on?"

"I'm a wiz at dodge ball," said Danny, "or in this case 'dodge rock'. It's only natural that Spooky would learn a few tricks."

Paul growled at Danny's battle style. Spooky then blew a raspberry tauntingly at Magmortar, ticking it off. Paul didn't like that either. "How childish," he muttered. "Magmortar, use Will O' Wisp." Magmortar shot blue fireballs at Spooky who dodged every one of them.

"Spooky, wrap this up with Dark Pulse!" Spooky then shot another beam of purple energy with black rings at Magmortar, knocking him out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Spooky wins!" announced Jazz.

~0~0~0~

Spooky and Danny gave each other a high-five. Paul scowled at the two.

"Paul, I could patch up your Magmortar for you," Maddie offered sweetly.

Paul turned to her. "I would appreciate that," he said coolly. Ash took note of this change in Paul's behavior. Paul rarely showed respect toward anyone except for certain Gym Leaders, Nurse Joy, and Professor Rowan. Since Paul is acting politely towards Mrs. Fenton, he must have some respect for her.

"Jack, could you bring Magmortar over here?" Maddie asked her husband.

"You got it, baby!" Jack ran onto the battlefield and helped Magmortar to his feet. Jack then put the Fire Pokémon's arm over his shoulder and walked it over to his wife.

Danny's friends also noticed Paul's sudden change in behavior.

"Okay, what's up with Paul?" asked Tucker. "One moment he looks like a member of the army, the next moment he's Mr. Nice Guy!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of the phrase 'Respect your elders'? Paul is just being polite to Mrs. Fenton."

Ash nodded in agreement. "He tends to show respect to very few people."

~0~0~0~

Paul then pulled out another Pokéball. "Weavile, standby for battle!" A bipedal feline-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"At least he has good taste in types," Sam muttered under her breath, referring to her love of Dark-types.

"Begin!" Jazz yelled.

"Weavile, use Blizzard," said Paul. A snowstorm blew out of Weavile's mouth, hitting Spooky.

"Spooky, use Dark Pulse," said Danny. Spooky shot another Dark Pulse at Weavile, doing minor damage.

_"So what's the plan?"_

_ "Remember when we fought Phantom in the tournament?"_

_ "Is that before or after he literally dragged me through the dirt?"_

_ "Before."_

_ "…Oh yeah! I hope this guy doesn't remember us doing that trick!"_

_ "We have to get Weavile close to us though. Otherwise they'll figure it out and we're toast!"_

"Weavile, use Ice Beam," said Paul. Weavile shot a cold beam of ice from its mouth. Spooky again dodged the attack, further irritating Paul.

"Spooky, use Night Shade!" Spooky shot dark energy out of his eyes again.

"Metal Claw," said Paul.

_"Gotcha!"_

Weavile's claws lit up and he charged towards Spooky. As soon as he was close enough, Danny quickly said to Spooky, "Now, Spooky, use Lick attack!" Spooky's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Weavile's waist, cancelling out his attack in the process.

"What the?" said Paul.

"Now, use Giga Drain!" said Danny. Spooky's tongue glowed green as he drained Weavile's strength.

Paul suddenly saw an opening. "Weavile, use Ice Beam." Weavile shot another cold beam from his mouth onto Spooky's tongue. Spooky cried out in pain as his tongue let go of Weavile. The Ghost Pokémon held his head in pain.

_"BRAIN FREEZE!"_

_ "Calm down! Shake it off!"_

At this point Weavile looked pretty tired. Spooky's Giga Drain did a lot of damage than either Trainer thought. Danny knew Spooky wasn't going to cut it any slack. "Okay, use Dark Pulse!" Spooky attacked again with Dark Pulse.

"Quick, use Ice Beam!" Paul ordered. Weavile shot another Ice Beam at the oncoming Dark Pulse. Both attacks collided and created an explosion. When the dust cleared, Weavile was barely able to stand.

"Now, Spooky, use Lick again!" Danny cried. Spooky's literally licked Weavile's face, sending a chill down its spine. "Now use Giga Drain!" Spooky's tongue wrapped itself around Weavile again. His tongue glowed green again draining more of Weavile's strength.

"Blizzard!" yelled Paul. Weavile blew another snowstorm at Spooky's face making him let go.

"Spooky, finish it off with Night Shade!" Dark energy shot out of Spooky's eyes, hitting Weavile and knocking it out.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" announced Jazz. "Spooky wins!"

~0~0~0~

Danny's friends cheered for Spooky's second victory. Pikachu and Piplup were also cheering for their ghostly friend.

Paul glared at Weavile as it slowly got up. "I'll deal with you later," he growled. Weavile looked downcast as it slowly walked toward Maddie.

Danny's eyes returned to normal as he stared at Paul. "And I thought Lancer was harsh," Danny muttered under his breath.

Ash and Dawn were also impressed with Spooky. "Wow! Danny's done an excellent job raising Spooky," Ash noted.

"Well, those two have been together since Danny was seven years old," Dawn recalled.

"After spending that long together, it's only natural that Spooky is Danny's best Pokémon," said Tucker.

"Guys, have you noticed something odd about Paul's behavior?" asked Sam.

Brock walked over to the group. "I've been watching from the sidelines and I've also noticed how Paul's been acting throughout this battle," he said.

"It looks like Paul's mad at Danny for some reason," said Tucker.

"He's probably mad that the Pokémon prodigy he's been hearing so much about isn't what he thought he was," Brock guessed.

"I think Paul is mad that Danny's battle strategy is actually working," Ash assumed. "The way Spooky was behaving throughout this battle is probably making Paul think that Danny isn't taking this seriously."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, that's where you're wrong. Spooky may be acting immature but that's just the way he's always been. Jazz has been trying figure out that Ghost for the longest time and she hasn't even scratched the surface on that Pokémon's psyche."

"I think Paul is forgetting that most Ghost Pokémon are natural pranksters," said Brock. "Paul is a serious Trainer. Having a prankster on his team would most likely slow him down."

~0~0~0~

Paul had enough of Spooky's monkey business. He pulled out another Pokéball. "Electabuzz, standby for battle!" A yellow cat-like Pokémon with black stripes appeared in a flash of light. Spooky didn't seem intimidated at all with it. He simply blew a raspberry at the Electric Pokémon and laughed.

"Spooky, this is serious! Quit clowning around!" Danny scolded.

"Now, let the battle continue!" Jazz announced.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen!" Paul ordered. A cube of light surrounded Electabuzz, raising his Special Defense.

Danny wasn't going to let that stop him. "Spooky, use Night Shade!" he ordered as his eyes flashed green again. The Ghost Pokémon unleashed Night Shade from his eyes. The attack hit the Light Screen, cutting the attack power in half. Night Shade hardly did anything to Electabuzz.

_"Dang it! I hate it when my opponents use those Barrier-like moves!"_

_ "There's nothing we can do about it. Let's try to keep it up until it wears off."_

_ "Easy for you to say."_

"Now try Dark Pulse!" Spooky shot another purple beam of energy with black rings at Electabuzz. Light Screen was activated again, halving the power of Dark Pulse.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" Paul ordered. Electabuzz unleashed a storm of electricity onto Spooky. "Now use ThunderPunch!" Electabuzz's fist ran with electricity as it punched Spooky in the face, finally knocking him out.

"Spooky, no!" Danny cried as his eyes returned to blue.

"Spooky is unable to battle! Electabuzz wins!" Jazz declared.

~0~0~0~

Danny ran over to his Pokémon. "Hey, you okay?"

"G-Gen…gar…" Spooky replied weakly, giving him a peace sign. The purple hair on his head stood on end from Electabuzz's attacks.

"Hey, you were awesome! Our plan worked great. Now go see my mom and get healed up," said Danny, "…and your hair fixed."

Spooky walked over to where Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Tucker, Piplup, and Sam were sitting.

Ash smiled at the Ghost Pokémon. "Don't beat yourself up, Spooky. That was one intense battle. You were amazing!"

"Yeah, Spooky," Tucker joined in. "You were as tough as Rocky Balboa!"

"Gar!" thanked Spooky. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Pika-pika-chu-chu-pika-pikachu!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Gar?" asked Spooky. He then smiled confidently. "Gengar!" He then walked over to Maddie to receive first aid.

~0~0~0~

Danny then got out another Pokéball as his eyes turned neon green. "Spectra, you're up next!" A Froslass appeared in a flash of light.

"And begin!" yelled Jazz.

"Spectra, use Confuse Ray!" yelled Danny. Spectra's eyes began to glow and Electabuzz eventually became confused.

_"I love that move! It's funny when they hurt themselves."_

_ "Should I be concerned?"_

_ "No. It just makes battling so much easier."_

Paul wasn't going to let that slow him down. "Electabuzz, use Thunder!" Electabuzz charged up his attack but ended up shocking Ash and everyone else watching the battle instead (luckily Maddie was inside the RV healing the injured Pokémon).

"Spectra, use Ice Beam!" Spectra fired a cold beam from her mouth, hitting Electabuzz. Unfortunately, Light Screen hadn't worn off yet so Ice Beam didn't do as much damage as everyone hoped.

"ThunderPunch, now!" Paul ordered. Electabuzz charged up his fist but he punched himself instead of Spectra. Light Screen was activated again but it then suddenly faded away.

"Finally," said Tucker. "Light Screen is gone!"

"Spectra, use Blizzard!" said Danny. Spectra unleashed a snowstorm at Electabuzz, finally snapping out of confusion.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!" Paul yelled. Electabuzz then unleashed electricity from its body, shocking Spectra.

"Spectra, use Double Team!" said Danny. Spectra's body glowed white for a split second and then created several copies of herself.

Paul wasn't finished. "Electabuzz, use Thunder again!" Electabuzz released more electricity from its body at each copy, trying to figure out which one was the real deal.

"Spectra, quick, use Ice Beam!" Danny said quickly. The real Spectra appeared and fired another cold beam, knocking out Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" Jazz announced. "Spectra wins and the winner of this battle is Danny!"

~0~0~0~

Sam and Tucker cheered for their friend's victory over – as Tucker called Paul – "Captain Jerkface". Ever since the festival, Sam and Tucker have been looking forward to Danny's battle with Paul, despite Danny's protests. Sam was especially happy to see Paul seethe in anger at his loss to this seemingly clueless Pokémon prodigy. She quickly took a picture of Paul's angry face when no one was looking. She _had_ to savor this moment.

"Nice one, Spectra!" Danny complimented his Ice Pokémon.

"Froslass," Spectra replied proudly.

Electabuzz slowly got up, clearly annoyed by its loss. He begrudgingly walked over to the RV for medical attention. Maddie poked her head out of a window. "Kids! How about we take an intermission? I've made cookies!"

Jack's face lit up immediately and ran inside the RV. Ash, Sam, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Tucker and Jazz followed close behind.

Danny looked at Paul and shrugged. "Well, how about you get some refreshments…before you battle Sam?"

Paul just grunted and walked up to Danny. "The way you raise your Pokémon is unusual. Do you take your battles seriously? Because it seemed to me that your Pokémon were only goofing around."

"Uh," Danny stammered as he rubbed the back of his head, "its only Spooky that does that. He often fights like that. I've tried to get him to battle seriously but I can't change a Pokémon's behavior overnight. Eventually I gave up and tried training him from a different angle. I combined my battle style with Spooky's behavior and we've been using that ever since."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough to discipline him," said Paul.

Danny frowned. "I disciplined Spooky plenty!" he defended. "I was only seven years old when I met him. I've put ten years of discipline into raising Spooky so don't tell me I didn't try hard enough to discipline my Pokémon!" Danny then went into the RV to cool off with his friends.

* * *

**Looks like Danny got over his nerves with Paul. Maybe the adrenaline hasn't passed through his system yet. **

**Time for a little payback! Sam is going to battle Paul next! Start placing your bets, people!  
**

**Don't worry! I put in some DxS fluff in the next chapter too! ;)  
**


	3. Sam Vs Paul

**Geeze! This was NOT easy to write! I tried to make this as long as possible.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam Vs. Paul**

Two of the few things Maddie Fenton is good at cooking are cookies and Poffins. A lot of Ash, Dawn and Brock's Pokémon enjoyed Maddie's Poffin recipes. Even Paul's Pokémon were enjoying them.

"These cookies are delicious, Mrs. Fenton!" exclaimed Ash.

"What, you don't think I sit around all day and come up with new cookie and Poffin recipes, do you?" Maddie replied. Everyone (except Paul) laughed at Maddie's joke.

~0~0~0~

Sam and Danny left the RV to prepare for Sam's battle with Paul. Sam was fired up and ready to fight.

"You seem excited to battle," Danny noted. After seeing his Pokémon rested and feeling better, Danny calmed down from his conversation with Paul.

"Well, what do you expect?" Sam answered. "Ever since we met that jerk at the tournament, I've been wanting to kick his butt into next week!"

"Just try to stay calm," Danny advised. "You heard what he said to us about how we raised our Pokémon. Don't let anything he says get to you."

"I'll be fine," Sam assured.

"Sam," Danny started as he gripped her shoulders, "Paul is going to insult and infuriate you to get the upper-hand. You have to stay calm no matter what he says about you. Promise?"

Sam thought about it for a moment before answering. "Seal that promise with a kiss?" she asked.

Danny smiled softly. "Now you're talking my language." He leaned in slowly and placed his lips gently on Sam's. Both teenagers felt more sparks than a Zapdos could ever hope of making as their tongues entered each other's mouths. Danny pulled Sam closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair gently.

The sound of the RV door opening killed the mood and the two quickly parted before anyone saw them. Everyone filed out of the RV to begin Paul's match with Sam. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam. "No matter the outcome, you and I are still equally matched. Don't let what he says get to you," Danny warned.

Sam nodded her head and the two quickly caught up with everyone else. Sam stood where Danny was standing during his battle with Paul.

Jazz approached the two. "Shall we let the same rules apply? Three-on-three, no substitutions?"

"No complaints here," said Sam.

"Fine," Paul answered.

Jazz then turned to Dawn. "Could you use the Coin Toss app again?"

"Sure," said Dawn. "Call it!"

"Heads," said Paul.

"I guess that means I get tails," said Sam.

Dawn activated the Coin Toss app on her Pokétch. "Heads. Paul goes first."

Both Trainers each pulled out a Pokéball. "Ursaring, standby for battle!" said Paul as he tossed his Pokéball. A large bear-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"I choose Desiree," Sam said as she threw her Pokéball. A purple and black pig known as Grumpig appeared in a flash of light.

"And begin!" Jazz yelled.

"Ursaring, use Slash," said Paul. The bear's claws took a swipe at Desiree.

"Desiree, use Attract!" Sam ordered. Desiree blew a heart at Ursaring like she was blowing him a kiss. The heart hit Ursaring and it fell instantly in love with Desiree.

Tucker was impressed. "Wow. Sam rarely uses that move with Desiree."

"She must be really determined to beat Paul," said Ash.

"Now use Psybeam," said Sam. One of the black pearls on Desiree's body shot a beam of psychic energy at the Hibernation Pokémon.

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast!" Paul ordered. Ursaring was too distracted with Desiree to pay attention.

"Again, Desiree, use Psybeam!" Desiree shot another beam of psychic energy at the bear Pokémon doing more damage to it. "Now use Bounce!" Desiree used her tail to jump high into the air.

Ursaring suddenly snapped out of his attraction and was ready to battle. "Ursaring, use Bulk Up," said Paul. Ursaring flexed his arms as his body glowed with a red aura. Desiree began to descend from its Bounce attack but Paul was ready. "Catch it." Ursaring caught Desiree before she could land on him. "Now use Hyper Beam." Ursaring shot a bright beam of light from its mouth directly at Desiree in his arms, knocking her out instantly.

"Desiree is unable to battle," announced Jazz. "Ursaring wins!"

~0~0~0~

Sam was shocked at Ursaring's power. To be able to knock out a Pokémon in a single attack shocked the young Goth.

"Whoa! That is one impressive move," said Tucker. "They oughta call Bulk Up 'Hulk Up!'" he laughed. Unfortunately no one was laughing at his pathetic joke.

"Is he always this bad at jokes?" asked Dawn.

"You'll get used to it," said Danny. "He's worse than me."

~0~0~0~

Sam managed to recover from her shock as Jack picked up Desiree to be treated by his wife. Since Ursaring was a Normal-type Pokémon, Sam knew exactly which Pokémon to pick next.

She pulled out a Fenton Ball. "Lilith, you're up next!" she yelled as she threw the Pokéball. In a flash of light, a small Ghost Pokémon appeared.

"Hey, it's Lilith!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Piplup!"

"And begin!" Jazz yelled.

"Lilith, use Will O' Wisp!" said Sam. Lilith summoned tongues of blue fire and threw them at Ursaring, burning him. "Now use Psychic!" Lilith's eyes lit up as well as Ursaring's body. Lilith then lifted the Hibernation Pokémon into the air and then slammed him into the hard ground, knocking him out.

"Wow, that was quick," muttered Jazz. "Ursaring is unable to battle! Lilith wins!"

~0~0~0~

As Jack carried Ursaring into the RV, Ash, Dawn, Tucker and Danny stared in shock that Paul didn't even make a single command for Ursaring.

"Why didn't he say something?" asked Tucker.

"This is just like what happened at the Battle Pyramid," muttered Dawn.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Paul did the same thing at the Battle Pyramid," Ash explained. "When Ursaring became paralyzed by Brandon's Regice's Zap Cannon, Paul gave up on Ursaring and let it lose."

Danny frowned. "That's not fair to Ursaring. Paul could have switched out his Pokémon."

"Not in this battle," said Ash. "The rules of this battle are just like yours, Danny, remember? No substitutions allowed."

"So that's why Paul didn't do anything," Dawn realized. "Lilith is a Ghost-type. Normal and Fighting-type moves don't work on Ghost-type Pokémon. And since the rules for this battle say substitutions are not allowed, Paul just gave up on Ursaring."

"After witnessing what that bear did to Desiree, I'm terrified at what else Paul has," Tucker shuddered.

~0~0~0~

Paul pulled out another Pokéball. "Torterra, standby for battle!" A giant green turtle-like Pokémon with a small tree on its back appeared in a flash of light.

Sam smirked. "Grass-types, my second favorite type."

"Go!" yelled Jazz.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge," Paul ordered. Torterra summoned a bunch of stones and launched them at Lilith.

"Lilith, use Psybeam on the Stone Edge!" Sam called. Lilith released a beam of multi-colored energy at the oncoming stones, destroying each of them before they could hit her. "Now use Will O' Wisp!" Lilith unleashed several tongues of blue fire at the Continent Pokémon, burning it. Paul sneered at what the Ghost Pokémon did.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" he yelled. The tree's leaves on Torterra's back glowed green and then released a storm of glowing green leaves at Lilith. Fire flashed around Torterra's body, causing damage to be done to him. "That little Ghost Pokémon stands no chance at battling. Not even evolving it will help improve its battling."

Sam sneered at her opponent. "I bet you thought the same thing when your Torterra was just a Turtwig," she responded. "Lilith, use Psybeam!" Lilith fired another beam of psychic energy at her opponent directly in the head.

"I chose Turtwig because it had potential," said Paul. "Now, Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" Giant spike-covered vines erupted from the ground and attacked Lilith repeatedly until she fainted.

"Lilith is unable to battle," Jazz announced. "Torterra wins!"

Sam ran up to Lilith and picked her up. "You okay?"

"M-Miss…" Lilith mumbled weakly.

"Don't let anything that jerk said get to you," Sam said to her Ghost Pokémon. "You were awesome." Brock then came and took Lilith into the RV for treatment.

~0~0~0~

Ash frowned at the outcome of the second round of the battle. Torterra was Paul's strongest Pokémon. Ash could not recall a time when Torterra actually lost a battle. Sam would have to choose her next Pokémon very carefully if she wanted to beat Paul.

Sam pulled out her next Pokéball. "Shadow! Come out and show no mercy!" she exclaimed. The Absol came out of its Pokéball in a flash of light.

~0~0~0~

"Wait a minute," said Dawn. "How come Sam chose Shadow? Paul was so mean to Ember during the tournament. I figured that she'd want to use her to prove that Ember is stronger than Paul thinks."

Ember was the nickname for Sam's Houndoom. Normally Sam would have chosen her but remembering what Danny said about staying calm, the Goth decided to change her strategy. Hopefully it would work to beat Paul.

"Yeah, I wonder why she changed her mind," said Danny.

"Well, Shadow is one of her strongest Pokémon," Tucker stated. "She was probably thought Shadow had a better chance at beating Torterra. Besides, if Ember did lose then Paul would probably just insult Sam and Ember both."

~0~0~0~

"Go!" Jazz called.

"Shadow, use Shadow Claw!" Sam ordered. Dark energy enveloped Shadow's paw as he took a swipe at Torterra.

"Leaf Storm," said Paul. Torterra unleashed a storm of glowing green leaves at Shadow. Fire flashed across Torterra's body again, causing more damage. The Disaster Pokémon braced himself as he took damage.

"Shadow, use Night Slash!" Sam ordered. The horn on Shadow's head glowed purple. He swung his head and a blade of purple energy was launched at Torterra.

"Use Giga Drain," said Paul. The tree on Torterra's back lit up with green light. Vines shot out of the tree and wrapped around Shadow's abdomen. Shadow's body lit up with green light as his energy was drained.

Sam knew how to get Shadow out of his bind. "Now, use Hyper Beam!"

Shadow fired a beam of energy from his mouth and hit Torterra point blank freeing Shadow. Torterra then fell to the ground and fainted.

~0~0~0~

"Torterra is unable to battle! Shadow wins!" Jazz announced. Danny and Ash's friends cheered for Sam's little victory.

Ash was especially impressed. He's never been able to beat Paul's Torterra. He made sure to remember this battle for his next battle with Paul.

Torterra then stood up and walked behind the RV to await treatment. Paul stopped him. "Why did you stop? You could have kept going," he muttered to the giant tortoise. Torterra then looked away nonchalantly and kept walking. Paul didn't question his Pokémon further, knowing he had his reasons.

Torterra stopped again and looked at Shadow. "Terra, torterra-tor, terra-ra," he said to Shadow.

"Sol?" Shadow looked at his former opponent in shock. Sam noticed the conversation and took note to ask Danny about the conversation (Spooky came back out to watch the battle).

~0~0~0~

"Honchkrow, standby for battle," Paul said as he threw another Pokéball. A black crow-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Again, you have good taste in types," said Sam.

"Go!" Jazz yelled.

"Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow charged towards Shadow, his body lit up with energy.

"Shadow, dodge!" Sam ordered. Shadow jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "Now use Razor Wind!" Shadow's horn lit up with white light. He swung his head and launched a blade of white energy at Honchkrow.

"I'll admit that Absol of yours knows how to battle," said Paul. "But I still refuse to admit that you and Daniel are equals."

"Say what you want about me," said Sam. "I don't care if I lose. The fact that one of us beat you made my day."

Paul scowled at that. "Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse!" A beam of purple energy with black rings fired from Honchkrow's beak hitting Shadow.

"Come on, Shadow! Keep going!" Sam cheered.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Shadow struggled to get back up. He was barely on his feet when Paul said, "Shadow Ball!" Shadow was blasted with a sphere of dark energy, knocking him out cold.

"SHADOW, NO!" Sam screamed.

"Shadow is unable to battle. Honchkrow wins and the winner of this battle is Paul!" Jazz announced.

Sam ran to Shadow and embraced him. "Shadow, are you okay? Say something!"

"A-Ab-s-s-sol," he grunted as he tried to get back up and continue to fight.

Sam held him tighter. "Shadow, stop! It's over! Just stay down," she pleaded.

"Honchkrow-honch-honch-honch!" Paul's Honchkrow taunted.

"SOOOOOOL!" Shadow tried to lunge for the crow-like Pokémon but Sam held him down.

"Spooky, a little help please?" Danny asked his Gengar. Spooky nodded and used his Lick attack on Shadow until it paralyzed him. Jack then picked up the Disaster Pokémon and carried it into the RV.

Paul called his Honchkrow back and approached the Goth. "I'm surprised that you didn't use that weak Houndoom of yours. What did you do? Release it like I suggested?"

Sam sneered at him. "Like I'd do something like that."

"I'll be honest though. Your Absol is rather strong," Paul admitted. "It's a pity that you're its Trainer."

That did it! Sam slapped Paul's cheek leaving a red handprint on his face. Everyone stopped at what Sam did. Ash was especially shocked that Sam was bold enough to do something like that. Dawn and Danny ran over to Sam to make sure she didn't plan on hitting Paul again.

"You have no right to say that," Sam hissed. Paul just grunted and walked to the RV to get his Pokémon.

While Dawn walked off to follow Paul, Danny wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in comfort. "You were awesome," he whispered in her ear.

"All those things he said got to me," Sam mumbled. "I tried to stay calm like you said, Danny, but he pushed the wrong buttons. I'm sorry."

Danny gave Sam a reassuring kiss. "No, he had no right to say that about Shadow. What does he know?"

Sam nodded but something was still bothering her. "Did Spooky catch what Torterra said to Shadow?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. According to Spooky, Torterra decided to throw in the towel for Shadow's sake. If he kept going, we'd have to go to the Pokémon Center to treat Shadow. My mom's first aid kit would not have been enough."

Sam smirked. "Ironic, isn't it? Who would have thought that Paul's big bad Torterra was a big softie?"

* * *

**Surprised? Well, the fact that Sam managed to hurt Paul makes up for it. Plus, there was fluff so that also makes up for it.**

**Sorry if I disappointed you guys! I didn't want to make it too predictable so I threw in some twists and turns.  
**

**I've seen enough episodes to know that Paul's Torterra is a big softie underneath that tough exterior. Look at how he helped Ash's Grotle!  
**

**Stay tuned! The real story begins next!  
**


	4. Masters Manor

**Now the real story begins! You'll recognize some of lines the characters say are similar to the episode 'Bitter Reunions' but rest assured, this story is nothing like said episode.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or Danny Phantom! This story is mine and mine alone!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Masters Manor**

As soon as Maddie was done patching up everyone's Pokémon, Paul prepared to continue on his way. Sam refused to speak to him and Danny was too scared to say anything.

Just as Paul was about to leave, Maddie stopped him and gave him some Poffins for his Pokémon. "These are the ones that your Pokémon liked. Might as well give them a treat for a job well done," she explained.

Paul accepted the gift. "Thank you, ma'am," he grunted.

"Don't be a stranger," Maddie said sweetly. Paul just grunted and approached Danny.

"After battling you I've decided to catch my own Ghost Pokémon," Paul stated. "Hopefully I'll find one that doesn't act like such a clown."

Danny sweat-dropped, knowing Paul was talking about Spooky. "Uh, well…good luck with that," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Paul grunted and walked off without saying good-bye.

"I hate him," Sam growled.

"I don't blame you," said Danny.

"Did anyone else notice that Mrs. Fenton was completely oblivious to Paul's behavior?" Tucker asked. Everyone nodded.

Jack then walked over to the traveling trio. "So, where are you three going now?" he asked.

"We're on our way to the Grand Festival," Dawn replied.

"It's being held at Lake Valor this year," Sam stated. Tucker and Danny stared at her in shock and disbelief. "What? I keep tabs on these kinds of things."

"Well, Vladdie's mansion is on the way. How about you come along with us?" Jack offered. "Just think about how much traveling it will save you."

Ash got excited. "I say we go! I wanna see what kinds of Pokémon Vlad has," he said excitedly.

Dawn and Brock sweat-dropped. "Looks like we're taking a detour," Dawn muttered to Brock.

"Once Ash gets started there's no stopping him," said Brock.

"Well, if you guys are going to be coming with us you're going to have to wear helmets," said Jazz.

~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, a certain trio of thieves were making their way toward Masters Manor. They were Team Rocket, a group of thieves that steal people's Pokémon. The leader of the trio, Jessie, was carrying a sack with something in it. Her two companions, James and Meowth were closely following her. This trio of thieves had been following Ash and his friends since the beginning of Ash's journey in Kanto.

"Do you really think this guy is going to pay us after we give this orb to him?" asked James.

"He better," Jessie answered. "We're flat broke. If we don't get money we'll never be able to buy food or get what we need to snag Pikachu."

"I could do without his personality though," said Meowth. Unlike most Pokémon, Meowth is able to speak the English language and walk on his hind legs. "That guy is seriously one crazed-up fruit loop."

~0~0~0~

After experiencing the most terrifying half-hour car ride of their lives, our heroes finally pulled up to Masters Manor. The manor had a castle-like appearance complete with a fountain in the middle of the front lawn.

"This isn't a mansion, it's a castle!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup agreed.

The group got out of the RV and rang the doorbell. Moments later a middle-aged man answered the door. He wore a black suit with matching black shoes. His gray hair was tied back in a ponytail and his goatee matched his hair color.

"Jack…and Maddie! It's good to see you again, my dear," the man greeted. It was clear that this man was Vlad Masters. "Come on in." Everyone entered the house but only Jack was somehow shut out of the house. Brock had to go let him in.

"You've changed so much, Maddie," Vlad stated. "I hardly recognized you."

"You've changed too, Vlad," said Maddie.

"I'm guessing that two of these fine children are yours," Vlad assumed.

"You got it, Vladdie!" Jack exclaimed as he caught up to the rest of the group, much to Vlad's chagrin. "These are our kids, Danny and Jazz." Danny and Jazz both shook Vlad's hand. Danny took note that Vlad's hand was as cold as his.

"And these are their friends," Maddie gestured to Ash, Dawn and Brock. "We ran into them on our way here. I hope that's all right."

"Not at all," said Vlad. "I recognize the young lady with the Piplup from TV. You won the recent Pokémon Contest, correct?"

Dawn nodded. "That's right, sir. I'm Dawn and, as you've guessed it, this is Piplup."

"Piplup!" the Penguin Pokémon greeted.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Vlad. "As you've guessed, I'm Vlad Masters. Allow me to give you a tour." As Vlad gave the group a tour of his estate, everyone took note at the décor. Almost everything was green and gold. Football memorabilia lined the walls.

"Uh, Mr. Masters? Can I ask you a personal question?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Of course, my dear," Vlad replied.

"What's with the green and gold?" she asked. "And what's with the football merchandise? Is it your favorite sport or something?"

"Dawn? Hello? Have you even heard of the Green Bay Packers?" Danny asked the Coordinator.

"Yeah, Dawn," said Tucker. "This dude's a Packers otaku."

"Otaku?" Vlad repeated questioningly.

"It's another word for fanatic," Jazz explained.

Vlad chuckled. "Yes, it's true. I'm quite a fan."

"Mr. Masters, you're a billionaire," said Brock. "Why don't you buy the team?"

Vlad's eye twitched. "BECAUSE THE PACKERS ARE OWNED BY THE CITY OF GREEN BAY AND THEY REFUSE TO SELL THEM TO ME!" Everyone stared in shock at Vlad's little outburst. He quickly recomposed himself before continuing. "One of two things my wealth has yet been…able to acquire," he said to Maddie flirtatiously, making her smile nervously.

Pikachu glared at the two. "Piiiiii-kaaaa…" he growled. The yellow mouse had a feeling something was going on with Vlad and he didn't like it.

"Pikachu? Are you okay?" Ash asked his yellow friend.

"Pika," Pikachu said nonchalantly.

"Are you guys seeing something going on between Mr. Masters and Mrs. Fenton?" Dawn asked in concern.

"As long as he has indoor plumbing and Mom says no, I don't care," said Jazz.

"Allow me to show you my garden," said Vlad as he opened the back door. The yard was several acres in both length and width. Tall hedges surrounded the yard with red rose bushes in the far back. Several different kinds of berry trees dotted the yard. "You're welcome to let your Pokémon out to enjoy themselves."

"Are you sure, sir?" Jazz asked. "We don't want to impose."

"Oh, I insist," said Vlad. "My Pokémon could use some company."

"You heard the guy, Jazz," said Danny. He pulled out his Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Come on out, gang!" In six flashes of light, Danny's six Ghost Pokémon appeared in front of everyone.

"You too!" Tucker and Sam called to their Pokéballs as they threw them in the air. Jazz, Ash, Dawn and Brock did the same with theirs.

Vlad was quite impressed. "So these are the Pokémon that I saw on the television a few weeks ago. I must say they were really impressive during the tournament."

"You watched the tournament, Vladdie?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I did," Vlad replied dully.

"Okay, guys. You can go play. Just play nicely," Danny said. "Spooky, that means you!" Spooky just pouted while the other Pokémon cheered and went off to play in the yard.

"Mr. Masters, may I check out your garden?" Dawn asked. "I want to see the Pokémon you have here."

"Be my guest," Vlad replied.

"Uh, me too," Sam added. "I've been wanting to catch up with Dawn since her visit to Amity Park."

"I don't see why not," said Vlad.

The Goth and the Coordinator went into the garden to see the various plants and Pokémon. "I noticed that you have a new Pokémon with you," Sam noted. "Where did you get a Togekiss?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me," Dawn explained. "I'm hoping to use it during the Grand Festival. It's had some experience so that's helpful too."

"That's good to hear. What happened to Ambipom?"

"I sent Ambipom back to my friend, O. He trains Pokémon to play ping-pong."

Sam laughed. "Pokémon playing ping-pong? Now I've heard everything!"

Dawn then noticed something in one of the trees. "Hey, look! What's that?" Sam turned and saw a bird Pokémon that looked like it was a cross between a sparrow and a vulture. It was sitting in a tree quietly eating Oran Berries.

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex. _**"Fearow, the Beak Pokémon and the evolved form of Spearow. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak."**_

The Fearow glared at the two girls menacingly. Both girls shuddered. "Are they supposed to look intimidating?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"Well, they're called _Fearow_ for a reason," Sam said matter-of-factly.

The two kept walking, occasionally bumping into one of their Pokémon. They then saw another Pokémon that was not part of their group. It looked like a giant lobster with a giant star on its face.

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex again. _**"Crawdaunt the Rogue Pokémon and the evolved form of Corphish. It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond."**_

The Crawdaunt looked at both girls causing them to flinch. The giant lobster then charged at them. Neither Trainer had a Pokémon with them, making them defenseless.

"Run?" asked Dawn.

"Run," Sam confirmed. Both the Goth and the Coordinator turned tail and ran for their lives. "What is that lobster's problem?!"

"Judging by the entry of my Pokédex, I'm guessing it's territorial," Dawn assumed.

"Crawdaunt is a Water-type, right? So, we need to look for either an Electric-type or a Grass-type," said Sam. They continued running when they saw a Torterra cross their paths. Too busy to be reminded of Paul, she muttered, "That'll work."

Dawn recognized the Continent Pokémon. "It's Ash's Torterra! It can help us!"

Sam stared at Dawn, surprised. "That's Ash's Torterra?! I thought he had a Grotle."

"He did but it evolved while we were in Sunyshore City," Dawn explained. "Torterra! A little help, please?" she pleaded as the two ran around the giant tortoise. Torterra turned and saw what was chasing Dawn and Sam. He immediately used Leaf Storm to blow the giant lobster away and out of sight.

~0~0~0~

While Dawn and Sam were out running around the yard for their lives, everyone else sat on the patio and had snacks. The kids noticed that the maid who served the snacks looked oddly familiar. She kept gawking at Ash and the others.

"Does she look familiar or is it just me?" asked Tucker.

"You'll have to excuse Jessica," said Vlad. "She just started working for me last week. She's still getting used to things around here."

Ash decided to drop the issue and cut to the chase. "Mr. Masters, do you battle?" he asked excitedly.

"Ash, don't be so abrupt," Jazz scolded.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Jasmine," said Vlad. "As a matter of fact, I do battle every once and a while."

"Awesome! Do you think you're up for a battle against me?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I accept your challenge," said Vlad. "But not today. I wish to challenge Daniel and Samantha but judging from this battle they went through today, I think it's only fair if they rest first. We can battle tomorrow if it suits you."

"All right! I'm in!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, Danny and Sam both have Pokémon that are still able to battle," said Brock.

"He's right," said Tucker. "Why wait till tomorrow?"

"Oh! Forgive me! I merely wish to have a double battle with them," Vlad said.

"A double battle?" Jazz repeated.

"Why let only them have all the fun? You and your friends can participate too," Vlad offered. "You can pair up."

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Masters, I'm going to have to sit this one out," said Brock. "I don't have a full party like everyone else. Not to mention one of my Pokémon has little battle experience."

"Very well. If you're sure," said Vlad.

"Awesome!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow already!"

"Believe me, my boy, your stay here will be something you'll never forget," Vlad said ominously. Only Pikachu could tell that something fishy was going on with this man and the little yellow rodent was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**How about it? I'm going to give double-battles a shot! I hope I can pull it off!**

**The next chapter will give us a clue as to what Vlad has in store for our heroes. Part of the chapter will be from the Pokemon's POV.  
**

**Keep those reviews coming, people!  
**


	5. Bump in the Night

**I had fun writing this chapter. If you remember the episode 'the Island of the Giant Pokemon' you'd remember seeing subtitles whenever Pikachu and the other Pokemon talked to each other. I've always liked that episode; gives me a chance to see what everyone is saying. So that's what this chapter is like. Whenever the Pokemon speak to each other, it will written in _Italics_ (that also includes Danny's mind link in action).  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bump in the Night**

Later on that night, the girls hung out in their guest room before going to sleep. They talked about many things, like Sam's relationship with Danny, Dawn's plan to win the Grand Festival and battling techniques. Sam's Umbreon, Phantom, just laid on a nearby sofa ignoring the whole conversation and Piplup's attempts at getting his attention.

"So, what are your plans after this?" asked Dawn. "After this is all over, what are you guys going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to go to college and become the world's first Pokémon psychologist," said Jazz.

Sam burst out laughing. "Seriously, Jazz? You want to be a Pokémon shrink?"

"I'm sure there are lots of Pokémon out in the world that are hurting mentally and need someone to open up to," said Jazz.

"What about you, Sam?" asked Dawn. "What are you going to do?"

"After I graduate from high school, I think I'll start my journey to be a Top Coordinator," said Sam. "I want to start in Johto since that is where Dark Pokémon were discovered. Besides, Danny wants to check out some of the haunted places there and challenge the Gym Leader, Morty, to a battle. He also specializes in Ghost Pokémon."

"I see. Danny wants to challenge other Trainers with Ghost Pokémon to improve his mind link ability," Dawn realized.

"Exactly," said Sam. "But he doesn't want to be apart from me so we're traveling together."

"Is Tucker tagging along too?"

"Oh yeah. He says he wants to check out the legendary Pokémon there but personally I think he just wants to tag along so Danny and I will have less alone time," Sam assumed. Dawn and Jazz giggled at that.

~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, Danny and Tucker were playing a friendly game of poker before bed. Pikachu and Spooky were playing Go Fish on the other side of the room.

"Pika-Pikachu?"

"Gar. Gengar," Spooky replied. Pikachu frowned and drew another card.

"So after tomorrow's battle, what do you think we'll do?" asked Tucker.

"Vlad said that he wanted to show us something," said Danny as he remembered the conversation at dinner earlier that evening. "Not sure what but I bet it's something cool."

"I wonder how strong he is," wondered Ash.

"Probably ten times stronger than me and Sam combined," Danny assumed.

"You don't know that," said Brock.

"Brock, the guy is like twenty years more experienced than I am."

"Come on, dude. When do you think was the last time the guy actually battled?" asked Tucker. "For someone who lives in the middle of scenic nowhere, he probably doesn't get that many visitors."

"Which gives him plenty of time to train his Pokémon," Danny retorted.

"You're also forgetting that Vlad is a businessman," Brock reminded the raven-haired teen. "He probably travels a lot so he might not have a lot of time to be with his Pokémon."

"Speaking of which, who should partner up with whom?" asked Ash.

"Vlad probably wants me and Sam to partner up," said Danny.

"In that case, I call Ash!" Tucker called.

"I guess Dawn is partnered up with Jazz," said Brock.

~0~0~0~

As soon as everyone was in bed asleep, Pikachu got up and quietly left the room. The yellow mouse observed a lot during the day since they arrived at the manor. The way Vlad kept looking at Maddie was way too creepy for everyone (except Jack who was completely unaware of the whole thing). Even the Trainers noticed Vlad's behavior. But that wasn't the only thing that worried Pikachu. Vlad also kept eying Ash and Danny like they were trophies during dinner. It bothered the electric rodent.

Pikachu went down the hall, deep in thought. He knew the man was up to something; he just didn't know what it was. Pikachu then noticed that his shadow started acting on its own, causing him to jump. Spooky came out of Pikachu's shadow snickering.

"Pika! Pikachu-Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed in a harsh whisper that meant something like, "_Spooky! What are you doing here?!_" Despite the several species of Pokémon in the world, they could still understand each other.

"_I saw you leave the room. I was curious so I followed_," Spooky explained. "_You don't strike me as the kind of Pokémon that enjoys a midnight stroll_."

The electric rodent frowned. "_I don't. But something about Mr. Masters bothers me and I'm going to find out what_."

"_The guy is creepy, I'll give you that but I think you're just being paranoid,_" said Spooky.

"_You didn't see the way he looked at Ash and Danny. He looked at them like he was going to do something to them!_" Pikachu exclaimed.

Upon hearing that his best friend and Trainer (and henchman) might be in trouble, Spooky agreed to help. "_Alright but only because Danny-boy might be in trouble._"

The two Pokémon explored several rooms but came up with nothing. They entered the library, the last room to explore.

"_I hate to Rain Dance on your 'investigation' but we're coming up with nothing_," said Spooky.

"_Check this out!"_ Pikachu called. The Ghost Pokémon floated over to his yellow friend. He found a scrapbook full of newspaper clippings. The two looked through the scrapbook and saw a picture of Ash and Pikachu. "_That's me and Ash at the Orange Islands._"

Spooky got a closer look at the picture since neither one of them knew how to read. "_Since when did it snow at the Orange Islands? Don't tell me Global Warming is real!_"

Pikachu shook his head. "_This was when we met the Pokémon Lugia and saved the world. The weather there was all crazy and stuff. One moment it was raining, the next moment it was snowing!_"

"_That's some wacked up stuff,_" Spooky noted. The Ghost Pokémon then noticed a picture of a younger looking Danny Fenton. "_Hey! That looks like Danny-boy as a little kid!_" Too bad both Pokémon couldn't read the article about the then-eight-year-old boy who drank a beaker of pure ectoplasm from a Rotom. Spooky turned the page and saw the same picture of the young boy. The article was about him being released from the hospital a month later.

"_What are you two doing here?_"

Both Pokémon jumped at the sound of the voice and were about to attack when they saw who it was. Piplup and Phantom were standing in the doorway.

"_Don't look at me! It was Pikachu's idea!_" Spooky said hurriedly to cover his tracks.

"_Even you know that snooping around someone else's house is rude, Spooky_," said Phantom.

"_Can you blame me? I am a Ghost_," said Spooky.

"_Why are you two up at this hour?_" yawned Piplup.

"_There's something about Vlad that I don't like,_" said Pikachu. "_Look at this scrapbook. There are pictures of Ash and Danny from the newspaper in this book._"

The four Pokémon gathered around and saw various newspaper articles about Ash and Danny. One article covered Ash rescuing his mother from an Entei in Johto. Another covered how the Amity Park Founder's Day Tournament ended in a draw between Danny and Sam.

"_Okay, now I'm kind of freaked out,_" said Piplup nervously.

"_I think Pikachu is on to something,_" said Phantom.

"_Told you,_" said Pikachu. "_Why is Mr. Masters collecting articles about Ash and Danny?_"

"What the heck are you guys doing here?"

All four Pokémon turned and saw Meowth standing in the doorway. The Scratch Cat Pokémon was wearing a nightshirt, nightcap and Buneary slippers.

"_Relax,_" Pikachu assured the others, "_It's just Meowth._"

"_I think we should be asking what __**you're**__ doing here,_" Spooky said threateningly to Meowth.

"I was getting a midnight snack when I heard some talking in here and I see you guys," Meowth explained. "Besides, the author put me in this story so go talk to her."

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "_You're obviously here for a reason,_" he growled. "_I still remember what you tried to do to us during the festival. One false move and I'll Dark Pulse you all the way to the Johto Region!_"

Meowth put his paws in front of him defensively. "Take it easy. We haven't done anything to you guys today. Now if I were you, I would hit the sack now before HE shows up!" he said fearfully.

"_Who?_" asked Pikachu. The air suddenly got colder. Meowth let out a yelp before fleeing. The four Pokémon turned and saw a Pokémon floating in the middle of the room. It looked like a cloud of purple and green gas hovering over a small stone.

Piplup paled at the sight of the Pokémon. "_It's a Spiritomb!_" he exclaimed in panic.

"_Now what are four young Pokémon doing out of bed?_" asked the Spiritomb.

"_That's none of your business, you crazy cloud of gas!_" Spooky snapped.

"_Funny how that's coming from a Pokémon that used to be a crazy cloud of gas,_" the Spiritomb replied snidely. Spooky clenched his fist, knowing the stranger was right about that part.

"_We…were just…uh…looking for something to read?_" Piplup fibbed rather pathetically.

"_Nice try but I'm not completely stupid,_" said Spiritomb. "_You four competed in the tournament with your respective masters, correct?_"

"_They are NOT our masters! They are our friends and Trainers!_" Pikachu exclaimed angrily. He hated it when Pokémon addressed their Trainers as their masters.

"_Yeah! What he said!_" Spooky added.

"_What do you want with Pikachu and Spooky's Trainers?_" Phantom asked Spiritomb.

"_Spooky? Oh right! The Gengar! Yes, well, that's for me to know and for you to find out,_" Spiritomb said ominously. It then fired a Shadow Ball at the quartet who all dodged. The attack left a burn mark on the rug. "_My master addresses me as Plasmius which is what I'm expecting you to do too._"

"_Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!_" Spooky shouted to the mysterious stranger. The Gengar shot a Night Shade at Plasmius who ducked. The attack hit a football jersey instead. "_Now look what you made me do!_"

"_A little Night Shade. That's such a rookie move,_" Plasmius noted cockily. "_My turn._" Plasmius's shadow stretched over to Spooky and attacked him doing heavy damage.

"_Spooky!_" Phantom cried in concern.

"_Let's get out of here!_" Piplup cried.

"_What about Spooky?_" asked Pikachu.

"_You two wake up Danny,_" Phantom instructed the two. "_Spiritomb is a Ghost-type so Danny should be able to get him to leave us alone. I'll hold Plasmius off as long as I can. Now go!_"

Pikachu and Piplup reluctantly left Phantom and Spooky alone to deal with the Forbidden Pokémon.

"_That's a rather courageous thing to do,_" said Plasmius. "_Letting your little friends go while you two deal with me._"

Spooky slowly got back on his feet. "_Let's get one thing straight right now. No one messes with those two runts except me!_" He fired another Night Shade from his eyes but missed his target again. Plasmius's body started to glow. Soon, Spooky's body started glowing too as his body was raised into the air against his will. "_What the heck?! Put me down!_"

"_He's using Psychic!_" Phantom realized.

"_Which is bad news for me!_" cried Spooky. "_I'm part Poison-type!_" At that moment, Spooky's body was thrown across the room where he crashed into a bookshelf. He was then slammed into the floor hard. Plasmius then used his Psychic attack and threw Spooky into a wall repeatedly.

"_Leave him alone!_" Phantom cried. He fired a Dark Pulse at Plasmius while he was focused on Spooky. Plasmius's concentration broke as Spooky fell to the ground unconscious. _"Spooky!_" Phantom called as he ran to his friend's aid. "_Say something! Anything!_"

Spooky remained silent, unable to wake up. As Plasmius advanced toward the duo, a Bubblebeam interrupted his attack. He turned and saw Danny, Ash, Brock and Tucker standing in the doorway.

~0~0~0~

Pikachu and Piplup ran as fast as they could to get help. Normally Piplup would wake up Dawn to get help but he was too scared to think straight. All the Penguin Pokémon could think about was following Phantom's orders.

The two barged into the room and started waking up the boys.

"Pikachu, Piplup, go back to bed," Tucker groaned as he rolled over.

"What's going on?" Brock asked groggily.

"Pikachu and Piplup are giving us a wake-up call," said Danny as he put his pillow over his head. "A very rude one too." Pikachu decided to do the one thing that was sure to wake them up.

"PIIIIKAAAAA-CHUUUUU!" All four boys were shocked awake by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. When he was done, the smell of burnt hair, flesh, and cloth filled the air.

"Okay, Pikachu, you have our attention," said Ash who was now wide-awake.

"Pika! Pikachu-pipipika! Chu! Pikachu!" Ash's little yellow friend explained.

"Piplup! Pip! Pipipiplup!" Piplup added.

The four boys stared at the Mouse and Penguin Pokémon blankly.

"Did any of you catch any of that?" asked Tucker.

"No," Ash and Danny said in unison.

"Well, they're obviously awake for a reason," Brock stated. "They look like they've seen a ghost."

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed making it clear that Brock was catching on to what was going on.

Danny sighed. "Spooky, can you tell me what they're saying?" he asked his Ghost Pokémon but there was no answer. Danny looked around the room in confusion. "Spooky?" The Gengar was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he went out to pull some pranks," Tucker assumed. "He does tend to do that a lot."

"He doesn't do it in the dead of night," said Danny. "He always waits till first light before setting up a prank. I should know; I've woken up to hearing him setting them up more than once."

"Maybe you should send out one of your other Ghost Pokémon," Ash suggested. "That way we'll know what Pikachu and Piplup are saying."

"That's a good idea," said Brock.

Danny nodded and pulled out a Friend Ball. He threw it into the air. "Youngblood, I need you!" he called. In a flash of light, a small Ghost Pokémon known as Shuppet appeared. "Youngblood, could you tell us what Pikachu and Piplup are saying so we can get back to sleep?" Danny asked irritably.

"Shuuuuup," Youngblood yawned. He turned and listened to what Pikachu and Piplup said earlier. As they were talking, Youngblood became more and more awake as he heard their predicament.

"Well?" asked Danny. "What are they saying?"

Youngblood translated what he heard to his Trainer who quickly woke right back up. "WHAT?!" he asked in a panic.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Tucker.

"There's a Spiritomb in the mansion and it hurt Spooky badly," Danny said seriously. His friends gasped at this news.

"We better find him before it gets uglier," said Tucker.

Ash turned to Pikachu and Piplup. "Can you guys take us to Spooky?"

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"LUP?!" Piplup said fearfully.

Tucker scooped up the Penguin Pokémon as the four Trainers ran out of the room. "You're a Penguin Pokémon, not a Chicken Pokémon," he said. "We might need your help."

The four Trainers followed Pikachu down the hall until they reached the library. What they saw inside shocked them all. Spooky was slumped over on the floor, knocked out cold. Phantom was standing defensively in front of him as a Spiritomb advanced slowly towards them.

"If you value both their lives, give us a Bubblebeam," Tucker ordered the Water Pokémon. Normally Piplup wouldn't listen to anyone except Dawn but since two of his friends were in danger, the Penguin Pokémon decided to make an exception. Tucker held Piplup like a machine gun and the Water Pokémon fired several bubbles at the evil Ghost Pokémon. Spiritomb turned and saw the four Trainers standing in the doorway.

Danny saw Spooky unconscious on the floor. He clenched his fists in anger. Danny's icy blue eyes turned neon green as he telepathically ordered Youngblood to attack. Electricity flashed from Youngblood's body and launched it towards Spiritomb. The move hit the target but hardly did a thing.

"Pet?!"

"What?!" Danny said in surprised as his eyes faded back to blue. "How can Shockwave hardly do a thing?"

"Help's on the way, buddy!" said Tucker as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Porygon2, help Youngblood!" A pink and blue Pokémon appeared in a flash of light and joined Youngblood.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and joined Porygon2 and Youngblood. While Danny, Tucker and Ash kept Spiritomb busy, Brock snuck over to Phantom and Spooky to apply first aid.

"Youngblood, use Shockwave again!" Danny ordered.

"Porygon2, do Zap Cannon!" said Tucker.

"And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

All three Pokémon unleashed their electric attacks on the Spiritomb who took massive damage but was still able to fight. Everyone stared at it in shock and awe. Spiritomb's body then started glowing again and Pikachu, Piplup, Porygon2, and Youngblood were lifted into the air. The four Pokémon then flew in different directions often colliding with each other.

Tucker managed to grab hold of his Porygon2 as it continued flying through the air. "I gotcha, buddy! I'm holding on as tight as I can!" he cried in fear as he flew in the air with the other Pokémon.

"Goooooonnn," Porygon2 cried with just as much fear as its Trainer.

Fearing for his best friend's life, Danny stepped forward and flashed his eyes green again. "Leave them alone!" he yelled at Spiritomb.

Spiritomb turned towards Danny and the Pokémon (plus Tucker) stopped in midair. "_So you're the famous Ghost Master of Amity Park I've heard so much about._"

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"_Just wanted to have some fun._" With that, the Spiritomb vanished into thin air. With Spiritomb gone, the Pokémon and Tucker fell to the floor.

~0~0~0~

Vlad Masters was sitting in bed quietly reading a book. The book as about old legends lost through the ages. One legend in particular caught his interest: The Legend of the Voice of the Spirits. If someone awakened the Pokémon Giratina, or Pariah Dark as people used to call it once upon a time, the world will fall into chaos. In order to awaken it, Vlad discovered, the gate to the Distortion World must be opened. The only way to calm it was for someone with the Voice of the Spirits use the Griseous Orb. The Chosen One from Lugia's legend must aid the one with the Voice in order to fulfill this task.

Well, the part about the Griseous Orb wasn't too big of a problem. Vlad hired those three thieves to steal it from him from the Eterna City Museum and they just returned with it. Vlad knew he had the Voice of the Spirits but he had a feeling that the Fenton boy had it too based on the articles he read in the paper. The legend didn't say that _one person_ had to be the one so Vlad assumed that some people used to have this ability in ancient times. All Vlad had to do was make sure Daniel and his friends didn't interfere with his plans to capture Giratina as his own.

A Purugly meowed as it hopped on the bed and settled down next to Vlad who smiled. "You really know when you're needed. You know that, Maddie?" he asked the Purugly called Maddie. The cat-like Pokémon just yawned and went to sleep.

A Spiritomb appeared in front of Vlad who was expecting it. Vlad's eyes became blood red. His pupils were no longer visible.

"_Did you see him? Are the rumors true, Plasmius?_"

"_They are true, Master. The boy has the Voice. He used it to order a Shuppet to attack me. He didn't even say the command aloud._"

Vlad smiled evilly. "_Excellent work, Plasmius. And what about his friend? The one with the Pikachu?_"

"_He looks exactly like the one from the Orange Islands. I have no doubt that he's Lugia's Chosen One._"

"_Perfect. You're dismissed for the night. Rest up. We're having a double-battle tomorrow and I need you to be well rested._"

The Spiritomb known as Plasmius nodded and then faded away.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuunnnn! Vlad is up to something! But what?**

**Hope you enjoyed this so far. I don't know when the next update will be. I'll be moving into my dorm tomorrow so updates are going to slow down for this girl. Don't worry, I won't let this story go on hiatus! I refuse to allow it!  
**

**I've said what I had to say. Please review!  
**


	6. Vlad Vs Danny and Sam

**Miss me? First week of college is going great! I'm going to love it!  
**

**Told you updates would slow down! Relax, I won't neglect my writing duties.  
**

**I hope this double-battle turned out alright. I worked REALLY hard on this in-between classes, friends and goofing off.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Vlad vs. Danny and Sam**

The boys were rather drowsy that morning. It became quite clear that Spooky was in no shape to battle due to his late-night battle. Phantom was no better; he kept struggling to stay awake, often almost falling into his food before forcing himself awake. Pikachu was so exhausted he refused to get out of bed. Danny told Sam, Jazz and Dawn what happened last night. All three girls were worried about everything he told them.

Jazz tried not to jump to conclusions. "Maybe Vlad owns a Spiritomb that was just trying to have some fun," she assumed.

"Jazz, does beating Spooky to a pulp sound like someone's idea of fun?" Danny retorted.

"It's Dash's idea of fun," Sam muttered.

"Not helping," said Danny.

"Pikachu isn't doing so well either," Dawn said sadly. "Ash is still with him. Piplup is just exhausted. This Spiritomb must have been really strong."

"Well Ash better get a grip or he'll never be able to focus during the match today," Tucker chimed in as he joined his friends.

"Speaking of which, who are we partnered up with?" asked Dawn.

"I call Ash!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I think it's safe to say that Vlad wants to fight me and Danny in this double-battle," Sam remarked.

"I guess that means I'm with you, Dawn," Jazz said to the young Coordinator.

Dawn seemed excited. "Awesome! With your Psychic Pokémon, we'll be able to beat Vlad into a pulp!"

"Do I hear battle strategies?" Everyone turned and saw Vlad hovering over them.

"Good morning, Mr. Masters," greeted Dawn. "We were just talking about who should be partnered up with whom."

"I trust you've all decided?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah. Sam and I will be together," said Danny, "Jazz will be with Dawn, and Tucker will be with Ash."

"Excellent," said Vlad. "Speaking of Ash, where is the young man?"

"He's with Pikachu at the moment," Dawn explained. "Something really scared Pikachu so he didn't get much sleep last night. Same goes with my Piplup."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And that same 'something' wore Phantom out. He can't stay awake. Brock took him back to my room to rest."

"It also gave Spooky a real beating," Danny said grimly. "Whatever it was, it really hurt him. My mom is in your infirmary treating him right now."

"I knew putting an infirmary would be a good idea," said Vlad. "Well, let's hope that something doesn't cause any more trouble. It's time for our double-battle."

~0~0~0~

The gang got a weird taste of déjà vu as they approached the battlefield (except Jack since it was his turn to watch over Spooky). It was the size of a football field, complete with a Jumbo Screen and bleachers. James decided to referee the match (also disguised as a referee). Meowth and Jessie were in charge of the controls to the Jumbo Screen.

Vlad stood at one end of the field while Danny and Sam stood at the other end. Ash, Brock, Piplup and Pikachu came along to watch the match. Brock managed to get the two out of bed to watch.

"This double-battle is shall feature Vlad Masters against the Ghost Twer – I mean, Daniel Fenton and the Goth – I mean, Samantha Manson of Amity Park!" James stuttered, almost blowing his cover. "To keep things fair, the challengers will use only one Pokémon against two of Vlad Masters's Pokémon! There will be no substitutions!"

"I get it," said Jazz. "Since two Trainers are going against one, Sam and Danny will each use only one Pokémon for this battle. Vlad gets to use two to even things out."

Brock nodded. "Makes sense. If both of Vlad's Pokémon lose in this battle then the match goes to Sam and Danny. If both of their Pokémon collapse then Vlad wins."

Tucker scratched his head. "I don't get it."

James raised the referee flags. "Let the battle begin!"

Sam pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air. "Let's go, Undergrowth!" In a flash of light a vine-covered Pokémon with arms known as a Tangrowth appeared.

Danny's eyes flashed green as he threw a Friend Ball into the air. "Going ghost, Youngblood!" The young Shuppet appeared in a flash of light, ready to go. He didn't seem tired in the least from last night's events.

Vlad smiled a small evil grin as he pulled out two Pokéballs. "Plasmius, Aragon! Time to battle!" In two flashes of light, a black dragon-like Pokémon with a flame on its tail known as Charizard and a cloud of purple and green gas appeared on the battlefield.

The boys paled at the sight of the Ghost Pokémon. It was the same one that attacked last night! It was Vlad's?! Ash was disturbed at the sight of the Charizard. Usually Charizard was orange. Why was this one black?

"So that's a Charizard," Dawn noted. "I've seen them in pictures. Why is the color different?"

"Some Pokémon are considered Shiny Pokémon," Brock explained. "If a Pokémon's color is different than usual it's considered Shiny."

"So that's a Shiny Charizard!" Jazz exclaimed.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Youngblood and Danny were frozen in place at the sight of their opponents. Sam took note of this. "Danny? Are you okay?"

"S-S-Sam," Danny stuttered. "That Spiritomb. It's the same Spiritomb that attacked Spooky and Phantom last night."

Sam's eyes widened at this revelation. "That's the Pokémon that scared Pikachu and Piplup silly?" Danny could only nod. Sam gritted her teeth. "He's gonna pay for hurting our Pokémon."

Vlad allowed Sam and Danny to go first. Danny's eyes flashed green again. "Youngblood, use Will O' Wisp on Plasmius!" he ordered.

"Undergrowth, use Sleep Powder on Aragon!" said Sam. Youngblood launched blue tongues of fire at Plasmius while Undergrowth released a cloud of blue powder at Aragon.

What Vlad did next made everyone's jaws drop to the ground. Vlad's midnight blue eyes became completely red. Without saying a word, fire was launched from Aragon's mouth while Plasmius launched a Shadow Ball. The Flamethrower dispersed the Will O' Wisps and the Sleep Powder in one go, frying Undergrowth while the Shadow Ball struck Youngblood.

Danny and Sam gawked at their opponent. "How was he able to do that?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, how was he able to do a multiple mind link like that and with a non-Ghost-type Pokémon?" asked a surprised Danny. "I can't even do that."

"_Twenty years of practice, Daniel. Unlike you, my mind is able to intertwine with Electric, Ghost, Ice, Water, Grass, Flying and Fire Pokémon._"

Danny's eyes changed back to blue in surprise and gasped.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Sam," Danny whispered, "he's like me."

"What?"

"Vlad is able to link minds with not only Ghost Pokémon but several other types as well," Danny said in a daze.

Sam's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?"

~0~0~0~

Jessie and Meowth were shivering at the sight of the match. They had no idea that Vlad could do the same thing the Ghost Twerp could do.

"Since when could Vlad do _that_?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"H-He's even more terrifying than the Ghost Twerp," Jessie stuttered.

"W-W-Wob-b-b-b-b-uffffet," Jessie's Wobbuffet stuttered in fright.

~0~0~0~

"M-Mrs. Fenton? H-How is Mr. Masters able to perform the m-m-mind link like Danny?" Dawn asked in fright.

"Mom?" asked Jazz.

Maddie thought long and hard about it. Danny got his mind link ability when he accidentally drank ectoplasm as a child. How did Vlad get the same ability? Her thoughts went back to the conversation from the picnic yesterday when she and Jack told the kids about what happened to Vlad in college. Wait a minute…

"The pasta incident!" Maddie exclaimed. "Vlad accidentally ate ectoplasm when Jack accidentally spilled it on Vlad's lunch! The ectoplasm wasn't purified."

"What does that mean?" asked Ash.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Vlad basically has some of Rotom's DNA in his system," Maddie hypothesized. "He's able to link his mind to whatever type Rotom can change into."

The kids cringed at this theory.

"How will Danny and Sam get through this one?" Jazz asked.

~0~0~0~

Sam grabbed Danny's hand. "Don't worry. He may have the same ability as you but you've got me. If our Pokémon team up, we should be able to beat him," Sam said reassuringly. "Let's try fighting him Contest-style."

Danny grinned. "I'll give it a shot. I don't have much experience with Contest combinations."

Sam grinned back. "If you can come up with the Flaming Heart, you can handle this guy," she said confidently.

Still holding onto her hand, Danny's eyes flashed green again. "Youngblood, use Shadow Ball!" he ordered.

"And Undergrowth, use Energy Ball!" said Sam. Both Pokémon unleashed spheres of energy towards their opponents. The two spheres spun around each other as they got closer to Aragon and Plasmius. Both hit their opponents but were still able to fight back.

Vlad's eyes flashed red again. Soon, Plasmius's body glowed blue. Youngblood was soon glowing blue too. Youngblood was soon flying in different directions.

"Undergrowth, use Vine Whip to catch Youngblood!" Sam yelled. Undergrowth released two vines and caught the little Ghost-type Pokémon in mid-air.

Aragon then fired an aqua green sphere of energy at the Tangrowth. The impact did a lot of damage to Undergrowth but he was still raring to fight. His vines dropped Youngblood to the ground.

"Youngblood!" Danny cried. The Shuppet got back up with a look of determination on his face. Without warning, Youngblood's body became enveloped in a bright light. Both Danny and Vlad's eyes returned to normal at this development. Youngblood's shape became slightly taller. Limbs came out of his little body as the shape of his head became a little bigger. Two more horns grew out of his head. When the light faded, a different Pokémon was standing in Youngblood's place. The creature looked more like a ragdoll reject than a traditional ghost.

~0~0~0~

Everyone in the stands stared in awe at the new Pokémon on the battlefield.

"Youngblood evolved!" Tucker exclaimed. "And he doesn't look as scary as Skulker!"

"About time," Jazz muttered. "I thought he'd never evolve."

"What is that?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her Pokédex.

_**"Banette, the Marionette Pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. This Pokémon developed from an abandoned doll that amassed a grudge. It is often seen in dark alleys."**_

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Danny's got a new Pokémon. I wonder if Youngblood learned any new moves."

"Hopefully it will be strong enough to beat at least one of Vlad's Pokémon," Brock added.

~0~0~0~

"_Youngblood? How are you feeling?_"

"_I feel great! I finally have limbs!_"

"_Still up to battle?_"

"_Duh! I wanna try something!_"

Youngblood's shadow stretched across the battlefield towards Aragon. The shadow rose from the ground and struck the lower part of Aragon's jaw.

"Cool! Youngblood learned Shadow Sneak," Tucker noted.

Vlad's eyes turned blood red again and Aragon built up a flaming ball of fire in his mouth and released a fiery inferno at his opponents who dodged just in time.

"Undergrowth, use Mega Drain on Plasmius!" Sam ordered. Undergrowth's fines latched themselves onto the stone below Plasmius and began draining his energy.

Aragon released another Flamethrower at Undergrowth but Danny was ready. "Youngblood, use Night Shade to counter that Flamethrower!" Dark energy shot out of Youngblood's eyes. It collided with the oncoming flames until it exploded. When the dust cleared Undergrowth and Youngblood looked pretty exhausted but refused to give up.

Plasmius's eyes glowed and Undergrowth soon became confused. He soon started using Vine Whip on himself. Danny then got an idea. "Youngblood, use Shockwave on Undergrowth to snap him out of it." Youngblood released a small shock of electricity on the giant plant and Undergrowth was soon back to normal.

"Now Undergrowth, use Mega Drain on Plasmius again!" ordered Sam. Undergrowth's vines latched onto Plasmius's stone again and drained his energy.

"Youngblood, use Shadow Sneak on Aragon to keep him busy," said Danny. The Banette's shadow stretched across the battlefield again and gave the Charizard an uppercut.

Aragon retaliated by firing a Fire Blast at Youngblood.

"_Stay right where you are._"

"_Are you crazy?! I'm going to get barbequed!_"

"_Wait for it…_"

Danny gave Sam a quick glance before giving the next command. "Dodge!" he yelled. Youngblood jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The flaming star was now headed toward Undergrowth who was still draining Plasmius's energy.

Sam quickly caught onto Danny's idea. "Undergrowth, let Plasmius go now!" Before Undergrowth could do so, Plasmius did another Confuse Ray on the Grass-type. Undergrowth released his opponent just moments before the Fire Blast hit him. Plasmius then used Shadow Sneak on Youngblood. Both Pokémon were knocked out cold.

James raised a flag. "Banette and Undergrowth are unable to battle! Spiritomb and Charizard are the winners! The victory goes to Vlad Masters!" he proclaimed.

Danny's eyes returned to blue as he ran onto the battlefield to check on Youngblood. "Youngblood! Are you okay? Speak to me!" he pleaded. Youngblood gave Danny a weak smile before passing out again. Danny thanked the Banette and called him back into his Friend Ball.

"Undergrowth! You okay?" Sam asked. Undergrowth gave out a weak cry as a small puff of smoke came out of where his mouth should be. Sam called him back into his Pokéball.

Danny stared at Vlad in horror. This was something he was not expecting at all. He had a feeling Vlad had the same ability as him but he didn't expect Vlad to link with different Pokémon types or even Danny's own mind.

"_Did you think you were the only one who could link your mind with Pokémon?_" Danny gasped and looked at Vlad. "_I guess in this case I'm sort of a telepath, don't you think?_"

~0~0~0~

Maddie stared in horror at the events that unfolded on the battlefield. Danny rarely lost to anyone. He never gloated about it but Maddie and Jazz always thought each win boosted his self-confidence a little. And Sam… she, Tucker and Jazz were the only ones that she knew of who were able to beat her son from time to time. To see Danny lose – no, wipe out! – made the mother concerned.

"Danny actually lost," Jazz muttered in shock. "And he had Sam on his side too."

"Looks like Danny's not taking it too well," Tucker noted.

"I think he's more shocked than disappointed," said Brock.

Ash nodded. "I know what you mean. Vlad didn't give a single command. He did it through his mind link."

"Danny does that sometimes too," said Tucker, "but he prefers saying them because he thinks it's more legit that way and he doesn't want many people to know about it."

Dawn shivered. "If Vlad can beat Danny and Sam, I'm terrified of what Vlad will do to the rest of us."

* * *

**Thank you, Megamastermaind for the evolution idea. I was planning on evolving one of Team Phantom's Pokemon anyway.**

**Thanks for all the comments, everyone!  
**

**Scared yet? If Vlad is able to beat Danny and Sam in a single chapter, who knows how the others will do! Keep in touch! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP!  
**


	7. Vlad Vs Dawn and Jazz

**This is going to be a short battle since Vlad is so strong. And because I need to get to the main plot. More is coming as soon as get some free time! Thank you for your patience!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Vlad vs. Dawn and Jazz**

"Vladdie actually beat you two?!" Jack asked in astonishment. Danny and Sam went to the infirmary to heal Undergrowth and Youngblood. Phantom was feeling much better after a long nap. Spooky was now awake and alert but he was still covered in bandages.

"More like creamed us," said Sam. "He has the same ability as Danny except that he's able to link his mind with more than one type of Pokémon."

"GAR?!"

"BRE?!"

Danny turned to the Gengar and Umbreon. "Hard to believe but it's true. He was even able to link his mind with mine!" Danny exclaimed.

Jack was too amazed to pay attention. "I can't believe that Vlad actually beat my own son! Even better he has the same ability as my son. Just think of what he can do with that ability!"

Sam dragged Danny out into the corridor to talk with him. He was still in shock over this whole revelation.

"Danny, are you okay? You still look like you heard NASA went out of business," said Sam.

Danny sighed. "I know. I still can't believe Vlad can link his mind with more than one Pokémon. The last time I tried that I passed out. I want to improve my ability but I also don't want to worry you because of it."

Sam gave Danny a small smile. "I'll help and support you all the way if I have to. You shouldn't worry about worrying me. That's what girlfriends are for: we do the worrying for you." She leaned in gave Danny a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss.

Before they could deepen it, Tucker interrupted them. "Hey guys! Come on! Vlad is about to fight Jazz and Dawn…" he trailed off as the two quickly parted. Tucker gave them a smirk. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No! Nothing! What makes you say that?" Danny answered quickly. Sam scowled at Tucker. His screams of pain could be heard throughout the estate as Sam gave him a bloody nose.

~0~0~0~

Dawn and Jazz slowly walked onto their end of the stadium. Vlad eyed them the whole way there with a sly grin on his face. Jazz was nervous about the battle but not as nervous as Dawn. She was practically shaking in her boots the whole time.

Vlad pulled out two new Pokéballs than tossed them into the air. "Maddie, Bullet! Ten hut!" A fat cat-like Pokémon known as Purugly appeared along with the Crawdaunt Dawn and Sam saw yesterday.

~0~0~0~

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone exclaimed. The fact that Vlad Masters had a Purugly named after Maddie Fenton both shocked and creeped everyone out.

"Vlad has a Purugly named after you, Mrs. Fenton?!" Tucker asked in disbelief.

Maddie just stared in shock; her mouth was wide open.

"Okay, this guy seriously needs to get out more," said Danny.

"Hasn't he thought of Internet dating?" asked Sam who had Piplup sitting in her lap.

~0~0~0~

Jazz and Dawn quickly recovered from shock and pulled out their Pokéballs.

"I choose Noctowl!"

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"

An owl-like Pokémon and a squirrel-like Pokémon appeared in two flashes of light.

James then raised his flags. "And begin!"

"Ready, Dawn?" asked Jazz.

"Ready when you are," Dawn replied.

"Noctowl, use Air Slash on Purugly!" Jazz ordered her Owl Pokémon.

"Pachirisu, start with Sweet Kiss on Bullet!" Dawn ordered. Noctowl flapped his wings and a blade of air blew and hit Purugly. Pachirisu blew a several hearts at Bullet the Crawdaunt who quickly became confused. The giant lobster used his claw to grab hold of Maddie's tail causing her to scream in pain. Maddie then retaliated by slashing Bullet across the face. The two were soon in a scuffle.

Vlad frowned. "Now stop it, you two now!" he yelled as his eyes turned blood red again. The two stopped and faced their opponents. Bullet was no longer confused. "Maddie, why don't you use Attract on Noctowl, hmmm?" Purugly winked at Noctowl as hearts appeared around Noctowl who quickly became attracted to the ugly cat.

Crawdaunt took this opportunity and snatched Noctowl out of the air and slammed him into the ground.

Jazz gasped. "Noctowl, snap out of it!" she cried. The owl didn't listen due to his attraction to Purugly who had her attention to Pachirisu.

"Okay, Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn ordered. Pachirisu released electricity from its body and shocked all three Pokémon on the battlefield. "Whoops! I think that was a little too much," she said nervously. Jazz gave her an angry glare before returning to the battle. Noctowl snapped out of his attraction and tried to free himself from Bullet's claw.

"Noctowl, use Extrasensory," Jazz ordered. A rainbow-colored beam of energy shot out of Noctowl's eyes. The attack missed but it surprised Crawdaunt enough to let the Owl Pokémon go. Noctowl then flew back into the air. "Now, Noctowl, use Steel Wing!" One of Noctowl's wings lit up as he flew towards Crawdaunt. The lit up wing struck Bullet in the head. Vlad's eyes flashed and Bullet fired multiple bubbles from his claws at Noctowl.

"He did it again," Dawn observed. "He used his mind link on Bullet and ordered him to use Bubblebeam."

"How are we going to outsmart him?" Jazz asked. "If Danny can't beat him, how are we going to?"

"No need to worry," Dawn assured. "If he can link his mind to Pokémon and people like Danny then I doubt he'll be able to link his mind to ours."

"Let's hope so."

Dawn faced the battlefield. "Pachirisu, jump on Noctowl's back." Noctowl dove down long enough for the electric squirrel to hop on the owl's back. Dawn then turned to Jazz. "Just think Contests," she said then turned her attention to the battlefield again. "Now, Pachirisu, use Spark!"

Jazz, taking Dawn's hint, joined in. "Noctowl, use Extrasensory on Purugly!" she ordered. Another rainbow-colored beam of energy fired from Noctowl's eyes again. Pachirisu then released a smaller wave of electricity from its body. The electricity joined with the Extrasensory making it glitter and spark as it hit Purugly doing heavy damage. "Wow! Beautiful but deadly," Jazz noted.

"Maddie, use Water Pulse," said Vlad. Purugly opened her mouth and fired a sphere of water at her opponents. Noctowl dove to avoid it but flew into a trap. Both the owl and the squirrel were then hit by a tidal wave of water courtesy of Bullet.

"Noctowl!"

"Pachirisu!"

Both Pokémon managed to get back on their feet and were ready to continue to fight.

"Use Sky Attack on Purugly!" Jazz ordered.

"Pachirisu, use Super Fang on Bullet!" said Dawn. Noctowl's body became enveloped in a bright aura as it charged at the ugly cat. Pachirisu's bucktooth lit up and grew longer as it now resembled a fang. Noctowl collided with Purugly as Pachirisu sank its fang into Bullet's tail causing him to cry in pain.

Vlad's eyes flashed red again. Bullet's claw lit up. He grabbed Pachirisu from his tail and slammed it hard into the ground, hard enough for the ground to give way a little. Pachirisu was knocked out cold.

"Oh no, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried.

"That was Guillotine! It knocks out a Pokémon in a single hit, if you're lucky," Jazz noted.

James raised his flag. "Pachirisu is unable to battle! Crawdaunt is the winner!" he announced.

Dawn turned to Jazz. "I guess it's all up to you," she said to the young redhead.

Now Jazz was nervous. Dawn was officially out of the match so Jazz had no backup. Could Noctowl pull it off by himself? "Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" Jazz ordered. Noctowl's body became enveloped in a white aura as he charged at Bullet. Vlad's eyes flashed as Bullet's claw lit up again but Jazz saw it coming. "Noctowl, counter Bullet's Guillotine with Steel Wing!" she yelled. Noctowl's wing lit up again and hit Bullet's oncoming claw. Bullet's claw stopped glowing and Noctowl struck Bullet in the face. "Now, finish it off with Air Slash!" Noctowl released another blade of air at Bullet before he had a chance to recover and fainted.

James raised a flag in Jazz's direction. "Crawdaunt is unable to battle!" he announced. "Noctowl wins!"

~0~0~0~

Ash and the gang cheered for Jazz's mini-win. Dawn was hugging Jazz and jumping up and down. Team Rocket was also impressed.

"Who would have thought that the Smart-Alecky Twerp was able to pull that off?" said Jessie in her maid disguise. "I didn't think anyone would be able to beat Vlad after he beat the Ghost Twerp and Goth Twerpette."

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"What's bugging me is why Vlad wants the Twerp and Ghost Twerp in the first place," Meowth wondered. "I'd figure he'd want the Goth Twerpette instead."

"Who knows," said Jessie, "but we'll have to steal every Pokémon those Twerps have on them and make a break for it first chance we get!"

"No arguments here!"

"Wobbuffet!"

~0~0~0~

"Now you can't use your little trick on Purugly," Jazz said to Vlad. "Now we play this the old fashion way."

Vlad just stood silently and stared at Noctowl smugly. Suddenly, the Owl Pokémon had a look of shock on his face. He looked like he was told that Jack was in charge of feeding him while Jazz was away somewhere.

"Noctowl? What's wrong? Why do you look so frightened?" Jazz asked her Pokémon. Noctowl didn't move from his spot.

"Maddie, use Fury Swipes," said Vlad. Purugly swiped at Noctowl repeatedly until he was knocked out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle!" James announced. "Purugly wins and the victor is Vlad Masters!"

~0~0~0~

Everyone stared in awe as Jazz called her Noctowl back. What made him freeze up like that? Danny had a strong feeling what made the Owl Pokémon act like that. Vlad must have mind linked with Noctowl and that must have startled him. It was the only explanation Danny could think of.

"Hey, Ash, do you still have your Gible with you?" Danny asked Ash.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ash.

"It's best if you used him in your next battle."

"What? But I was planning on using Infernape next."

"Yeah but Vlad might try and do the same thing to your other Pokémon like he did to Noctowl. You've got to be ready."

Ash understood and nodded.

"Don't worry, Danny," said Tucker. "I've also got it covered. I've got Ash's back."

~0~0~0~

Vlad smirked at the children sitting in the stands as he called his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs. He's found a worthy candidate to open the gate to the Distortion World. Now all he had to do was test Ash's battling skills. Vlad had a feeling the boys were the ones he was looking for. If that's true then Ash should be able to use Aura like in the legend of Lucario and use that to help Danny open the gate. If all goes well, then Vlad could use his Voice and the Griseous Orb to control Giratina after he disposes of both Danny and Ash.

* * *

**It's short, I know. I'm going to TRY and make Ash and Tucker's battle as long as I can.**

**I've really got to start remembering to put disclaimers in more often because I do NOT own Pokemon or Danny Phantom... and if I did I would put Danny Phantom back on the air.  
**


	8. Short Battle! Vlad Vs Ash and Tucker

***bangs head against wall* Am I losing my touch? This is probably the shortest chapter ever! I'm ashamed! :(  
**

**This battle is going to be short. I did warn you I would TRY to make it long but... it didn't work out. I blame the non-air-conditioned dorm.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Short Battle! Vlad Vs. Ash and Tucker**

Dawn and Jazz went to the infirmary to tend to their Pokémon. Danny and Sam came along to check on Spooky and Phantom. Both were fully recovered but Undergrowth and Youngblood were still out of it.

"My little princess beat Vladdie's Crawdaunt?!" Jack asked in astonishment after the girls told him what happened during their battle.

"Yeah but for some reason Noctowl froze in place after he beat Bullet and Vlad's Purugly beat him to a pulp," said Jazz. Spooky was listening to Noctowl's side of the story to see what made him froze in battle.

"I'm positive that Vlad linked his mind to Noctowl's and it freaked him out," said Sam.

Jack thought long and hard at this new information. "Nope! Drawn a blank!" he said causing everyone to face-fault.

"Vlad is able to link his mind to any Pokémon Rotom can change into," said Danny as he remembered what Vlad told him. "And since Noctowl is a Flying-type, Vlad must have linked his mind to him."

Dawn gasped at this information. "That's right! Rotom can turn into a Flying-type." She thought back to her own encounter with a wild Rotom. "Unless I'm mistaken, Rotom is a Ghost/Electric-type Pokémon that can turn into Flying, Ice, Grass, Water and Fire."

"That's seven types Vlad can link his mind to," Sam concluded. "If Ash and Tucker aren't careful, Vlad might pull the same stunt on whatever Pokémon those two choose."

"Piplup," Piplup agreed.

~0~0~0~

As soon as the four friends returned to the football field, the final battle was about to begin.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "Gible, I choose you!" he cried as he threw the Pokéball into the air. A Pokémon that had the head of a shark with stubby legs appeared in a flash of light.

Tucker pulled out a Pokéball too. "I choose Porygon2!" he cried. The pink and blue Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

Vlad pulled out his last two Pokéballs. "Vulture, Walker. It's your turn," he said. In two flashes of light, a Fearow and a Pokémon known as Shiftry appeared.

James then raised his two flags. "Let the battle begin!" he proclaimed.

"Porygon2, lets start with Psybeam on Vulture!" said Tucker.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse on Walker!" ordered Ash. Gible fired a sphere of sea green energy at the Shiftry, doing a bit of damage. Porygon2 fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at the Fearow. Vlad's eyes flashed blood red. Vulture's wing lit up as he charged at Gible, striking him. Walker waved his fan-like hands and released several Razor Leaves at Porygon2.

"He's doing it again!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We're not going to lose to it this time," said Ash. "Gible, use Dig!" The little shark-like Pokémon dug his way underground and out of sight.

"Porygon2, use Zap Cannon on Vulture!" Tucker ordered. Porygon2 released a sphere of electricity at the Fearow but he dodged it. Vulture retaliated by charging at Porygon2, his body glowing brightly. He collided with Porygon2 head-on, doing a great amount of damage to it. "Porygon2, Recover!" The pink and blue Pokémon's body lit up as its wounds slowly disappeared.

Walker was about to use another Razor Leaf when Gible popped out of the ground right below the Grass-type Pokémon. The Shiftry retaliated by firing a sphere of green energy at Gible, which did major damage to him.

Porygon2's body stopped glowing and was ready to fight again. "Way to go, dude!" Tucker cheered. "Now use Signal Beam!" A rainbow-colored beam of light shot out of Porygon2's "beak" and hit Walker, harming him greatly. "You go, Porygon2!" Tucker cheered. The pink and blue Pokémon returned the cheer to his Trainer.

Ash, seeing that Walker was getting tired decided to finish him off first. "Now, Gible, use Draco Meteor!" he ordered. Gible launched a sphere of golden light into the sky. The sphere exploded like a firework, causing multiple smaller spheres to fall on Walker, knocking him out.

"Shiftry is unable to battle!" James proclaimed. "Gible and Porygon2 win!"

~0~0~0~

Danny, Sam, Brock, Jazz and Dawn all cheered for their friends' little victory. Brock and Dawn were happy they could finally see Porygon2 in action. It really did know how to pack a punch!

Danny stopped cheering and realized that Walker really didn't put up much of a fight. In fact, the only amount of damage Walker did on either of them was Gible. Either Vlad's last two Pokémon were his weakest links or he had something in store for Porygon2 and Gible.

~0~0~0~

Ash and Tucker, now feeling confident that one of Vlad's Pokémon was out turned their attention to Vulture.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Porygon2, use Zap Cannon!"

Both Pokémon fired spheres of energy at their opponent but he flew up high to avoid them. Vulture's body then began to glow brightly as he flew at a rapid pace at Porygon2. The bird then struck Gible before either Pokémon could blink.

"Porygon2, use Psybeam!" Tucker ordered. A multicolored beam of energy shot out of Porygon2's body and struck Vulture. Both of Vulture's wings lit up and he charged at Porygon2, hitting it repeatedly with both of his wings. "Dang it! It knows Wing Attack," Tucker muttered.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse again!" said Ash. Gible fired another sea-green sphere of energy at the bird but he flew out of the way just in time, hitting Porygon2 instead. Ash sweat-dropped at that. "Oops…" he said nervously.

"Forget about it," said Tucker. "Porygon2, use Recover!" The pink and blue Pokémon's body lit up and its wounds began healing again. Vlad's red eyes flashed and Vulture's body began to glow brightly again. He then charged at Porygon2 while it was still Recovering and struck it, cancelling it out. "Hey! That's not cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered. Gible fired another golden energy sphere into the sky where it exploded into a firework. Smaller energy spheres fell from the sky and aimed at Vulture who used Aerial Ace to dodge them. He then slammed into Porygon2.

"That's it! Porygon2, use Zap Cannon!" Tucker ordered. Porygon2 fired a sphere of electricity at the bird, shocking and paralyzing him.

"Blast!" Vlad cursed. "I can't link any of their minds to gain the advantage. These two really thought this through. Very good, Chosen One." His eyes flashed again and Vulture used Steel Wing on Gible.

"Use Psybeam!" Tucker ordered. Porygon2 fired another beam of multicolored energy at the bird.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered. Gible fired yet another sea green sphere of energy at Vulture who couldn't dodge due to the paralysis from the Zap Cannon. The attack caused an explosion and when the dust cleared, Vulture was out like a light.

James raised his flag. "Fearow is unable to battle! Porygon2 and Gible win and the victors are the Twer – I mean Ash and Tucker!"

~0~0~0~

Everyone cheered at Tucker and Ash's victories. The two Trainers gave each other high-fives for a job well done.

Danny wasn't convinced about the battle. Why didn't Walker and Vulture put up more of a fight? Vlad's other Pokémon wiped the floor with everyone else, except Jazz who put up more of a fight. Danny's eyes glowed green as he tried to link his mind with Vlad's. He must have felt it because the next thing Danny knew he had a mind-splitting headache.

"_Ah, ah, ah, Daniel! Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's thoughts?_"

"_You should know. You did it to me!_"

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes returning to their normal icy blue before answering. "Nothing! My mind was…elsewhere…" he trailed off as he stared at the billionaire.

Vlad walked up to Ash and Tucker. "Congratulations! You two make quite a team. You'll have to forgive my Shiftry and Fearow. Both of them just evolved a few days ago and they're still getting used to their new bodies. Normally they're much tougher than that."

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Masters," said Tucker. "We'll just say we got lucky. Right, Porygon2?"

"Gon!" Porygon2 happily replied.

"You're quite close with that Pokémon," Vlad noted.

"It wasn't always like that," said Tucker. "It came out of my computer one day and it took me by surprise. I used a baseball bat and beat it silly. Then I grabbed the nearest Pokéball and caught it."

Vlad gasped. "Good heavens! You _beat it with a baseball bat_?!"

"Relax. It was one of those plastic toy ones used for little kids," Tucker assured. "I was only nine when I caught him. The two of us have been pals since! Right?"

"Gon!" Porygon2 replied cheerfully.

"I remember you telling us that story," Ash recalled. "Didn't you and Danny trade Pokémon so it can evolve?"

"That was me and Jazz," Tucker corrected the young hero.

"Oh right," said Ash.

"Well, how about we get inside and get your Pokémon fixed up?" offered Vlad.

"Thanks," said Ash and Tucker.

~0~0~0~

James met up with Jessie and Meowth.

"So, how did it go?" asked Meowth.

"It was a short battle," said James.

"Well, we know that!" Jessie exclaimed. "We need to decide when we can steal everyone's Pokémon."

"Don't forget we also need to steal that Griseous Orb while we're at it," reminded Meowth.

"How do we get to that secret lab of Vlad's again?" asked James.

~0~0~0~

As Jack and Maddie patched up Gible and Porygon2, Danny pulled his friends aside. He told them what he tried to do with Vlad.

"He caught you?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"How did he do that?" asked Dawn.

Danny shrugged. "Beats me. He's more experienced than I thought."

Little did anyone know that Vlad was listening in on the conversation. He had both boys right where he had them. All he had to do was drive them away from their friends so there would be no interference with his plan. Once he had Giratina in his hands and Daniel and Ash were out of the way, nothing would stop him from destroying Vlad's enemies and he would start with Jack Fenton.

* * *

**In case you were wondering, Vulture is a reference to those three vultures that work for Vlad.**

**I'm sorry! I couldn't think under all this heat! This is the outcome of the battle! *goes to a corner and sulks*  
**

**Calling all artists! Interested in drawing fanart from my stories? Pick one of your favorite stories from my collection and show your work on DeviantArt! Good luck!  
**


	9. The Door

**What's going on? What's with the lack of reviews?  
**

**Well, I'm still here. Unfortunately I'm suffering from a little cold. *sniffs and then blows nose*  
**

**I kind of like this chapter. While it is kind of short, this is where it starts to get juicy!  
**

**Enjoy! *blows nose again*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Door**

As soon as everyone's Pokémon were completely healed, Vlad pulled Danny and Ash aside to speak with them both. Dawn and Sam were suspicious, especially since Pikachu wasn't allowed to join them for some reason. Jazz, Brock and Tucker felt the same way. They quietly followed the two boys, making sure they didn't see them.

"Tell me, boys, have either of you been to the Orange Islands?" Vlad asked innocently. He decided to act oblivious to throw off any suspicions.

"Not me," said Danny.

"I have," Ash said proudly. "I traveled to all the islands, got all the badges and won the Orange League Championship."

"Is there a badge you don't have?" asked Danny.

"Interesting," said Vlad. "What kind of Pokémon did you see there?"

"I caught a Snorlax while I was there," said Ash. "I even saw Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia."

Danny stared at Ash in astonishment. "How many legendary Pokémon have you seen?"

"Isn't there a legend regarding Lugia?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, there is," said Ash. "Lugia chose me to help him save the world. Although I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends."

"So in other words, you're the Chosen One?" Vlad clarified.

Ash rubbed the back of his head modestly. "Yeah. I am."

Vlad then turned his attention to Danny. "Your parents are very good friends of mine. I read in the paper about what happened to you as a child."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Did you now? So you know I can link my mind to Ghost Pokémon?" he asked suspiciously.

"Is that what it's called?" asked Vlad. "I've actually read something similar to that in one of my books. An ancient civilization called it the Voice of the Spirits."

"'Voice of the Spirits'?" Ash and Danny repeated.

Vlad nodded. "It's when people are able to link their minds to Ghost Pokémon. The people would nurture this gift in order to control the Pokémon known as Pariah Dark, but we know it as Giratina."

"Giratina? Cool!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Danny lowered his eyelids. "Yeah. How could they control a Ghost Pokémon that's as big as my house?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, they weren't completely alone," said Vlad. "There were those gifted with the Voice and those gifted with the Sight. People with the Sight could see Aura, like the Pokémon Lucario."

Ash got even more excited. "I've done that before! I've seen Aura! Does that mean I have the Sight?" he asked excitedly.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Do you now? That's quite a revelation. See, those with the Sight would help those with the Voice control Giratina using Aura."

Danny was still skeptical. "So? It's quite clear that you also have this 'Voice'. Why don't you call Giratina? Why do you need us?"

Vlad sighed. "Because, my boy, I don't know anyone with the Sight…until now. The people would use a tool to control Giratina called the Griseous Orb."

Ash got excited again. "Awesome! I've seen Dialga and Palkia's Orbs back in Eterna City. It only makes sense that Giratina would have one too."

"Well, I actually have the Griseous Orb down in my lab at the moment. The Eterna City Museum was kind enough to lend it to me for a few weeks so I could study it," Vlad fibbed.

"Cool!" said Ash. "Can we see it?"

Vlad smiled a sinister looking grin. "I thought you'd never ask," he said as he led the boys through his mansion.

~0~0~0~

Sam and the rest of the gang heard the entire conversation between the three men while following them. Sam was in shock. Ash Ketchum was Lugia's Chosen One? Why didn't he say something?

"So Danny's mind link has a name after all," said Dawn.

"'Voice of the Spirits', huh?" said Tucker. "Sounds kind of catchy."

"Why didn't you tell us that Ash was Lugia's Chosen One?" Sam asked Dawn and Brock.

"Ash is the Chosen One?" Dawn repeated.

Brock frowned. "It hasn't come up since the incident at the Orange Islands," he said. "At the time, I was staying with a friend named Professor Ivy. The Pokémon in her lab were behaving strangely and neither of us knew the reason why. If you want the full story, you'll have to ask Ash or his friends Misty and Tracey. They were with him when it all happened."

Tucker whistled. "That's it. Next vacation we're going to the Orange Islands," he murmured.

Sam motioned for everyone to keep moving. Eventually they found themselves outside the library, the same one where Spooky, Phantom, Piplup and Pikachu fought Plasmius. Five human eyes and two Pokémon eyes peered in through the door opened a crack.

"This is the library where we fought that Spiritomb," Ash remembered.

"Forgive Plasmius," said Vlad. "He was just protecting this." He pulled on a football trophy on the mantle above the fireplace. The fireplace gave way and a door was revealed.

"Well, that explains why he attacked our Pokémon last night," said Danny. The three Trainers went down the staircase. They heard the door close behind them and continued on.

~0~0~0~

Sam rushed to the secret door that was quickly closing but was too late. She cursed and reached for the same trophy Vlad pulled on. Jazz grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"Sam, don't!" she said. "If we go down there now they'll get suspicious."

"But Danny and Ash could be in trouble," Sam reasoned. "We have to stop Vlad before he gets a chance to hurt them."

"Sam, did you hear how loud that door was?" Tucker asked the Goth. "People in China could have heard that. Vlad might ambush us before we even had a chance to save them."

Sam growled in frustration. "Isn't there anything that could help us get in without them knowing?"

~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was rummaging through Vlad's lab looking for things to steal before they bolted.

"None of this stuff is worthy of Team Rocket," Jessie noted. "It's just a bunch of notes and equations and junk."

"I don't even want to know what are in these vials," said Meowth, holding up a vial of some strange chemical.

"Maybe we should steal that Griseous Orb," James suggested.

"Wobbuffet!"

The evil trio heard the door open and three pairs of feet descend the stairs. The three scrambled about and hid.

"This is my secret laboratory," Vlad said to Danny and Ash. "I do all of my secret experiments here to…make sure…no one steals my work." Both boys blinked. They knew Vlad had something in store for them.

"So, where's this Griseous Orb?" asked Danny.

"It's in here," said Vlad gesturing towards a giant painting of Maddie Fenton. Both boys gagged at the sight. He moved the painting aside that revealed a wall safe. He turned the dial several times before he opened it. He pulled out what appeared to be a giant lump of gold. The boys stared at it in awe. "This is the Griseous Orb."

"Wow! Can we hold it?" Ash asked the billionaire.

Vlad smiled another sinister grin. "But of course, my boy," he said as he handed the Trainer the Orb. It was kind of heavy, about the weight of a bowling ball. It was quite cold to the touch.

"Whoa! Danny, you gotta see this," said Ash. Danny hesitantly walked over to Ash and touched the Orb. Neither of them was aware that they were standing on a stone alter. Without warning, Ash's vision changed a little. He was suddenly seeing Aura everywhere. He saw that his hands still had the cerulean blue aura from his adventure with Lucario and Mew. He turned his attention to Danny whose aura was neon green. He saw Vlad's aura was magenta. And he also saw three unmistakable auras hiding in the utility closet. The Orb in his hands glowed a malevolent shade of yellow.

For Danny, the moment he laid his hands on the Griseous Orb his blue eyes changed to green against his will. Something else happened when he touched the Orb.

"_Why am I seeing everyone's Aura? And why is Team Rocket hiding in the closet?_"

"_Team Rocket is here?_"

Ash gasped and looked at Danny in shock. "Did you just link to my mind?" he asked, surprised.

Danny blinked. "I think I just did. Normally I can't do that. I've tried doing it to Jazz and my friends but it only worked on Vlad," he explained. Both boys wanted to drop the Orb right then and there but their guts were telling them not to. They then discovered what they were standing on and they were in front of a stone door with words written in a different language on it.

Both Trainers heard Vlad suddenly speak in another language, possibly the same language the words on the door were written in. Ash and Danny then suddenly felt Vlad's presence enter both their minds.

"_With you two holding the Griseous Orb, I can now call upon Giratina to enter our world!_"

Ash and Danny gasped. It dawned on both of them that this mansion was built on ancient ruins and they were standing in front of the door to the Distortion World.

"You can't bring Giratina into our world!" Ash exclaimed.

"Giratina will bring chaos and destruction to our world!" Danny added. "Why do you think it was banished to the Distortion World in the first place?"

"Danny!"

"Ash!"

"Pika-pi! Chu-pi!"

"Piplup!"

The three of them turned and saw Dawn, Sam, Jazz, Brock, Tucker, Piplup and Pikachu run down the stairs. They were shocked at what they saw before them. Little did any of them know that Team Rocket was trying to quietly escape from the lab and flee.

"What's going on?" asked Jazz.

"What are you doing to them?" Sam asked Vlad.

Vlad smiled at them. "Wait for it…" he said. Ash and Danny's bodies glowed the colors of their respective Auras. The large door suddenly burst open. Inside was what appeared to be a swirling green vortex. "I can't believe it! It actually worked!" Vlad exclaimed.

Without warning, several black tentacles shot out of the vortex, grabbing Danny and Ash, causing them both to drop the Griseous Orb. Several more tried to grab hold of everyone else but they managed to jump out of the way except Team Rocket.

"DANNY!"

"ASH!"

"JAMES!" Jessie cried as she, Meowth and Wobbuffet grabbed hold of both of James's hands.

James was crying hysterically at this point. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" he cried as the tentacle tried pulling him in.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz grabbed hold of Danny while Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu held on to Ash.

Sam pulled out a Pokéball. "Undergrowth, help us save Danny!" she called as the Pokéball opened and the Tangrowth appeared. Undergrowth used his Vine Whip and wrapped them around Danny's torso.

"Don't…let…this…pull us in," Danny pleaded.

"I…won't let it," grunted Sam as she held on as tight as she could.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried.

"Hang on, Ash! We'll get you out of there!" Brock tried to assure his friend.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

"Ah! Guys, I'm losing my grip!" Dawn cried. Team Rocket and Team Phantom were losing their grips on their friends too.

"Danny!" Sam cried. "I don't want to let you go!"

"I won't let go of you, little brother," Jazz grunted as she tried to adjust her grip.

"Hang in there, dude!" said Tucker.

Unfortunately, everyone's grips failed and their friends' hands slipped out of theirs. All three boys were pulled into the vortex and the doors shut tight.

"DANNY!"

"ASH!"

"JAMES!"

* * *

**A perfect place to end a chapter! Why did I let James get kidnapped too? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. It's a pretty simple reason, actually. **

**I know the Distortion World is pretty different in the games and anime but I thought making it look like the Ghost Zone would be better. Keep up with the Danny Phantom theme, y'know?  
**

**Keep those reviews coming, folks! I'll be waiting!  
**


	10. The Distortion World

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner! With school, friends, homework and my sister's wedding going on I haven't had a chance to update!  
**

**I'm glad you're enjoying this story!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Distortion World**

The room was silent. Everyone was in shock as to what just happened to Ash, Danny and James. Pikachu was the first to break that silence. A knot formed in the yellow mouse's throat. His best friend was gone just like that. It was bad enough that Ash almost died more than once but this time it seemed like there was no way out.

"P-P-Pika-pi," he choked out. The tears in Pikachu's eyes slowly spilled out. "Chu-p-p-pi."

"He's gone," Dawn gasped. "Ash is really gone."

Team Phantom was just as shocked. Undergrowth was ashamed of himself since he wasn't able to hold onto his Trainer's boyfriend. Tucker looked at the alter where his best friend once stood. His mouth hung open like his Loudred. Jazz looked like she got rejected from every college in the region. She should have just gone on ahead to stop Vlad instead of waiting. Sam was the worst. She was practically hyperventilating. Her best friend and boyfriend was no longer with her. Her heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. The tears slowly fell from her violet eyes, down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Team Rocket just stood where they were, mouths wide open. How was Jessie supposed to carry out Giovanni's orders without James? Who would gang up on Meowth every time he made a mistake? It wouldn't be Team Rocket without James no matter how simple-minded he was. Their motto wouldn't be the same without him.

Vlad was shocked at the events that unfolded. Giratina was supposed to come out of the Door of the Distortion World. Instead it pulled Daniel and Ash in. He must have missed a step. He released a frustrated sigh. Now how was he supposed to get rid of Jack?

Sam heard Vlad's sigh and got up on her feet. "Undergrowth, use Vine Whip to tie up Vlad," she said, her voice void of any emotion. Vines shot out of Undergrowth and bound Vlad. The Grass-type Pokémon then slammed the billionaire into the wall, getting everyone's attention. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Them?" Sam asked through her gritted teeth. Her violet eyes were spilling tears onto her face.

Vlad just stared at them. "I did nothing of the sort," he lied. Undergrowth's vines tightened around him. Apparently, the Tangrowth was just as fond of Daniel as Ash and his friends were.

"Where is my baby brother?" Jazz asked in a shaky voice.

"What did you do to my best friend?" Tucker asked angrily.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup marched over to Vlad as well. Pikachu growled at him, sparks flying off his damp cheeks from crying. Piplup looked like he was trying to keep himself from crying. His little beak lit up, ready to Peak the billionaire like no tomorrow.

"Where did you send them?" Brock growled.

"I didn't send them anywhere," Vlad replied. "Giratina took them to the Distortion World."

"How do we get them back?" Dawn asked angrily.

"That is where we hit a snag, my dear. See, they were supposed to bring Giratina into _our world_, not the other way around," Vlad explained.

Meowth suddenly scratched Vlad across the face. "Undo it now if you know what's good for you!" he ordered, ignoring Vlad's cries of pain.

"You said that you'd pay us as soon as the Twerps were out of the way!" Jessie yelled. "Getting James pulled in too was not part of the deal!"

That got everyone's attention. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Get mad at us later!" Meowth snapped. "Right now we want James back!"

"You kept your side of the bargain," said Vlad. "I was going to pay you as soon as I had Giratina in my clutches."

"Keep your stinkin' money," said Meowth. "Losing a team member was not part of the deal."

"Wobbu-Wobbu!" Wobbuffet agreed angrily.

~0~0~0~

Ash groaned as his eyes slowly opened. The last thing he remembered was being dragged by a black tentacle…thing into the Distortion World along with James and Danny.

Wait a second! Ash sat straight up and surveyed his surroundings. He certainly wasn't in Sinnoh anymore! He discovered he was sitting on an outcropping of rock in the middle of…where the heck was he? The sky was an unusual shade of green and black. Rocks were floating in the air. Where did Vlad send him?

Whimpering was heard below him. Ash looked down from the rock he was on and on another outcropping of rock was James curled up in a fetal position, whimpering in fear. He was staring at an unconscious body lying next to him. Ash immediately recognized it as Danny. Ash squinted and noticed that something was different about his friend. His usual pale skin was a little tanner and his raven-black hair was snow-white. It wasn't white like the time Spooky dyed it as a joke, this shade of white was like freshly fallen snow.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," James pleaded as he poked Danny's unconscious body.

"James?" The Team Rocket member looked up and saw Ash looking down at him.

"Twerp! There you are! Where the heck are we?!" James asked hurriedly. He then turned his attention to Danny. "Something's wrong with the Ghost Twerp! His hair is white again and he won't wake up!" Ash was surprised that James hadn't stolen Danny's Pokémon yet, but then again, in situations like these, stealing was usually the least of Team Rocket's concern.

"I think we're in the Distortion World," Ash assumed.

James released a fearful squeak. "The Distortion World?! Why did the author pick me to be kidnapped?"

"Probably because you're the only Team Rocket member who hasn't been kidnapped yet," Ash replied dully.

"Isn't the Distortion World home to…Giratina?" James whimpered.

Ash nodded and then jumped down to where Danny and James were. The Trainer tried to shake Danny awake. "Danny! Hey Danny! Wake up!" he pleaded. Danny groaned as he opened his eyes. Both Ash and James were shocked that Danny's usually icy blue eyes were now neon green.

"He's awake!" James exclaimed in joy but paused. "Why are his eyes like that?"

"W-What?" Danny asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Danny, you look totally different," said Ash.

Danny woke right up. "What?! What do you mean different?" he asked.

"Your eyes are green and your hair is white again," Ash replied.

Danny then noticed the whiteness at the top of his vision and brought his bangs closer to his face. Ash was right; his hair was white again. Now that Danny thought about it, his eyes felt different. They usually felt like this when he had his mind linked to his Pokémon's. That was enough to convince the teenager. He started hyperventilating at the revelation.

"So, how come the Ghost Twerp's appearance changed but not ours?" James asked his nemesis.

Ash thought long and hard on that. James was right for once; Danny was the only one whose appearance had changed. Suddenly it hit him. The Distortion World was, in a way, a Ghost World. Danny was the only one with ectoplasm in his system. It only made sense that only he would be affected by the Distortion World's atmosphere.

"I think it's because Danny has that Voice of the Spirits thing and we don't," Ash guessed.

"But don't you have that Sight-what-cha-ma-call-it?" asked James.

"The ability to see Aura, yeah," said Ash. "Although, I don't know why I was able to see it like that. It's never happened like that before."

A roar interrupted their conversation. A giant centipede-like Pokémon with those strange black tentacle-things on its back was approaching them. Danny managed to pull himself together but panicked when he heard Giratina's thoughts enter his mind.

"_HUMANS! YOU HAVE THE VOICE! GIVE ME THE VOICE SO I CAN BE FREE!_"

Knowing the giant Pokémon meant him, Danny grabbed Ash and James's wrists and started running. "Time to go!" he exclaimed as he dragged his friend and enemy from one rock to the next. Giratina was gaining on them. It destroyed every other rock outcropping Danny and the others were on.

"_GIVE ME THE VOICE!_"

"I'd rather not!" Danny yelled to the giant Dragon Pokémon.

"What's Giratina saying?" asked Ash.

"Bottom-line: it wants me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Couldn't we…distract it somehow?" said James.

"Thanks for volunteering," said Danny as he and Ash sped ahead.

James faltered a little but hearing Giratina roar again made him catch up with the boys. "Any other ideas besides throwing me into the lions' den?"

"We could fight it," said Danny. Both Ash and James looked at him in surprise. "If you guys have any other ideas, I'm all ears."

"I say we keep on running!" James exclaimed.

"We can't keep running forever!" Ash argued.

"We can try!"

The three kept running. Danny was thinking about what type advantages they had over Giratina. "If we weren't running for our lives, I'd remember what type Giratina is!" Danny yelled.

James pulled out a set of Pokédex cards and shuffled through them until he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Found it!" he exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Ash asked as they barely dodged an Ancient Power attack.

"Giratina is Ghost-type and Dragon-type," James read. The three of them hid behind a giant boulder to catch their breath.

"If that's the case, then we need Ice, Ghost, Ground and/or another Dragon-type Pokémon," said Danny. He pulled out a Pokéball. "Spectra is part Ice and part Ghost so we have one advantage."

"I have Gible and Torterra with me," said Ash. "Torterra is both Grass and Ground-type and Gible is both Ground and Dragon-type."

"That's three advantages," said Danny. They both looked at James, who was sweating nervously. "Don't you have any Pokémon that could fight to our advantage?" Danny asked the villain.

James sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, no. I only have Carnivine and Mime Jr."

Ash wasn't going to let James sit on the sidelines. He and Team Rocket have had their differences but they always teamed up if things looked grim for both sides. "Doesn't Mime Jr. know Mimic?" Ash asked. "If Mime Jr. Mimics Giratina's attacks, it could work to our advantage."

"I never thought I'd say this but we need your help," Danny added.

James looked at Danny, then at Ash, then back at Danny. "And what are _we_ supposed to do while our Pokémon fight? If that thing beats them then we're history!"

Neither of them thought of that. They had to figure out how to get back home without bringing Giratina with them. How were they going to contact the others if they were in a completely different dimension?

"_FOUND YOU!_" Giratina appeared out of nowhere and attacked the trio once again. Danny grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him out of the way.

"_That was close!_"

Danny blinked at Ash. "I just heard your thoughts again!" he exclaimed.

Ash was also freaking out. The moment Danny grabbed his wrist, a grainy image of a room flashed in his mind. He couldn't tell who was in there but they had different colored Auras in different shapes and sizes. "I saw something weird," he noted.

James felt like he was being left out of something important and didn't like it one bit. "Would one of you please explain what is going on here?!" he yelled impatiently.

"I don't know," said Danny. "But I have an idea. James, you stand guard and let us know if Giratina is nearby. Ash, give me your hands." Ash held his hands out and Danny grabbed Ash's wrists.

Both boys felt a reaction. The gritty room appeared in Ash's mind again and Danny somehow got an image of it. Both boys let go. "What the heck was that?" Ash asked in astonishment.

Danny thought long and hard until he came up with an answer. "Here's what I think: Whenever we make physical contact with each other, we're linked to each other's thoughts."

"But we already know that," Ash remarked.

"But I also think we're also linked to the Griseous Orb as well," Danny said seriously. "When I linked with your mind a second time just now, did you see a gritty picture of a room with different colored balls of fire?"

"Those were Auras," said Ash.

"So you saw it too," Danny clarified. "I'm thinking that when the Griseous Orb reacted when we touched it, it became our link to the outside world. You're the eyes and I'm the voice and ears. It's just like Vlad said. You're the Sight and I'm the Voice! I think we can communicate with the others if we did what we did before." He then blinked as he realized what he just said. "Wow. I can't believe I came up with that theory. Then why do I have a C average?"

"We need to keep moving!" James exclaimed as Giratina used Shadow Force to get closer to the trio. They started running again just seconds before Giratina showed up again and smashed the rock they were standing on just moments ago. "Why is it after the Ghost Twerp?"

"It said that it needed me to set it free," Danny said as the three of them ran from rock to rock.

"Why does it need you?" Ash asked Danny.

"I don't know! Maybe I'm the only one who can open that fancy door or something," guessed Danny.

"But we both opened that door together," Ash argued.

"Where is that door anyway?" asked James.

"As soon as we lose Pariah Dark again, we'll figure that out," Danny answered.

"Pariah Dark?"

"That's what Giratina was known as long ago."

~0~0~0~

Maddie and Jack were running through the halls of the mansion with Bullet, Aragon, and Vulture chasing them.

"Why are they chasing us?" Jack asked his wife as they ran past the library. "All I did was offer Bullet some Fenton Jerky! If Vlad's other Pokémon wanted some they could have asked!"

"Vlad seriously needs to control them!" Maddie exclaimed as she dodged a Dragon Pulse. "And where are Danny and his friends?"

Jack ducked his head as Bullet fired a BubbleBeam at him. "Wherever they are, I hope it's better than where we are!"

"Vlad better be keeping an eye on them," muttered Maddie.

Vulture flew in front of them, blocking their path. Jack frowned and pulled out a Fenton Ball. "No talk! Action!" he exclaimed. He then threw his Fenton Ball into the air. "Munchlax! Front and center!" A chubby bipedal cat-like Pokémon appeared.

"Munchlax!" it cried.

Maddie decided to follow suit and pulled out a Great Ball. "Rotom! Help Munchlax!" she ordered as she threw it into the air. A tiny lightning-shaped Pokémon appeared next to Munchlax in a flash of light.

Both husband and wife looked at each other and smiled before charging into battle. "CHAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGE!"

* * *

**So, for those wondering why James was pulled into the Distortion World with Danny and Ash was because (as Ash said) he hasn't been kidnapped at all in a crisis (and I mean in the movies). Jessie was captured in the fourth movie. Meowth was kidnapped by Mew in 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'. So, why not James?**

**More is coming...as soon as I find free time to work on this some more! Until then, REVIEW!  
**


	11. Contacting the Outside

**I'm alive, folks! You thought I'd really abandon this story? Guess again! *dodges rotten Tamato Berry* Okay, who threw that?!  
**

**Anyway, after overcoming some writer's block, school, and roommate issues, I've finally managed to get back on track!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Contacting the Outside**

Brock, Jazz, Dawn, Sam and Tucker were rummaging through the lab looking for a clue to help open the door to the Distortion World and get their friends out of there. Team Rocket, Pikachu, Piplup and Undergrowth were making sure Vlad stayed bound so he wouldn't escape. He refused to say how they could rescue the boys.

"Anything?" asked Tucker as he surfed through the Internet looking for anything useful on his PDA.

"Besides the fact that Giratina was banished from our world for its violent nature, I've got nothing," said Jazz as she tossed another book on the ground.

"I heard that the Pokémon Arceus might have had something to do with Giratina's banishment," Brock recalled.

"Did that legend say anything about the Voice of the Spirits?" asked Sam.

Brock gripped his chin in thought. "I think Giratina needed the Voice to recite the incantation that would open the Door to the Distortion World," he guessed. "In a way, Giratina needs the one with the Voice as his own personal puppet."

Dawn gasped. "You mean like how a ventriloquist uses a dummy to make it speak?" she asked.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. That's one way to putting it."

Tucker blinked. "I don't get it," he said blankly.

Sam face-palmed. "Bottom line: Giratina is the ventriloquist and Danny's the dummy," she explained as simply as possible.

"Chu-pi pika-pikachu?" Pikachu asked in disbelief.

Meowth nodded. "That's right. But why does Giratina need the Twerp?"

Jazz flipped through another book and found the answer to Meowth's question. "He doesn't anymore," she said grimly. "It could be because, according to this, Giratina can learn Aura Sphere. Maybe Giratina wants Ash's ability to see Aura to power up his Aura Sphere attack?" she guessed.

Dawn nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable explanation but it doesn't solve the real problem at hand. How are we gonna get Ash, Danny and James out of there?"

The Griseous Orb, which was still sitting on the alter, started glowing yellow. This time everyone noticed it glowed.

"Wh-why is that thing glowing?" Jessie asked frightfully.

"Don't tell me Giratina's in the mood for seconds," Meowth added, his voice filled with fear.

"Wobbuffet!"

**"Okay, I'm getting an image of the room again. I see a lot of balls of fire. Are they the others?"**

Everyone recognized the voice coming from the Orb. It was Danny!

"DANNY!"

"Chu-pi!"

Sam grabbed the Orb. "Danny? Ash? Can you guys hear me?" she asked, although she felt pretty stupid talking to an Orb.

**"Sam? Is that you?"** Danny's voice asked.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz smiled. "Yeah, it's me," said Sam, who was more than relieved that her boyfriend was still alive and well.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Jazz asked. "It's me, Jazz."

**"Loud and clear, Jazz."**

Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu soon joined Team Phantom.

"Danny? Is Ash with you? Are you guys alright?" asked Brock.

**"Hey, Brock. I think only I can do the talking. Ash is my eyes right now,"** said Danny.

"How is that possible?" asked Jazz. "You can't see Aura, Danny."

The Orb sighed. **"Do I have to repeat myself, Jazz? Ash is my eyes right now. When I linked my mind to his we both saw the lab from the Orb's point of view,"** Danny explained.

"Can Ash hear us?" asked Tucker.

**"He can see you but he can't hear you. Sorry."**

The group groaned. Suddenly rescuing their friends just became harder. Sam then thought of an idea. "What about Vlad? He opened that door. Can he open it again?" she asked.

Vlad, who overheard the conversation, sighed. "Were you not listening? I need two people with the Voice and the Sight in order to open the Door," he explained.

"Well, we've got a Voice. All we need now is someone with the Sight," said Jazz.

"We don't know anyone else with the Sight," said Brock.

"Unless one of you happens to own a Lucario or a Riolu," Dawn added. Team Phantom shook their heads no. Dawn sighed in defeat. "I thought so."

**"Do you think a Pokémon that knows a move like Aura Sphere or something might be helpful?"** Danny's voice asked.

Danny's friends thought about it for a moment. It could work. The only problem was that neither of them had a Pokémon that knew Aura Sphere.

Dawn suddenly snapped her fingers. "Togekiss! My Togekiss knows Aura Sphere. Do you think that will work?" she asked.

"That will have to do," said Tucker.

"Problem," said Sam. "I don't think the fruit loop is willing to cooperate with us."

"I refuse to be taken into the Distortion World. I want to control Giratina to become the most powerful Trainer ever," said Vlad.

"I think Giratina is more interested in creating havoc than taking orders from you," said Tucker.

"Besides, we need Vlad to stay here so he won't cause Danny and Ash any problems," said Brock.

"And James!" Jessie added.

"Maybe we can substitute Vlad's Voice with a Ghost Pokémon," Jazz suggested.

**"Guys, are you forgetting that my Ghost Pokémon are with me?"** Danny's voice asked.

Sam gave the Griseous Orb a smug grin. "Leave that to me," she said confidently as she pulled out her Fenton Ball. "Lilith, help us out!" she called as she threw the Pokéball into the air. The Misdreavous appeared in a flash of light.

Dawn decided to follow suit. "Togekiss, you too!" she called as a white bird-like Pokémon appeared out of her Pokéball.

**"Great…uh, listen, we've got to keep moving!"** Danny's voice cried as the Griseous Orb stopped glowing.

Sam picked up the Orb. "Danny? What's going on? Danny!" The Orb remained silent.

"At least they're still okay, right?" Tucker asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Sam asked worriedly.

~0~0~0~

The three boys continued running through the Distortion World as Giratina continued chasing them. They quickly discovered that this world was completely different from their world.

"Okay, the next time we get sent to another dimension by a seriously crazed up fruit loop, it better be a dimension that doesn't defy the Laws of Gravity!" Danny exclaimed as they were literally running up the wall of a cliff.

"Sir Isaac Newton would have a field day if he came to this place!" James exclaimed.

"When should we fight back?" Ash asked Danny.

"When we get to the top of this cliff!" Danny exclaimed as he dodged one of Giratina's black tentacles.

"IF we get to the top of this cliff!" James cried.

The three managed to reach the top of the cliff. Giratina was quickly approaching them when Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "Gible, use Dragon Pulse!" he cried as the shark-like Pokémon appeared from the Pokéball. Gible launched an aqua-green sphere of energy at Giratina. The giant Pokémon faltered at the attack but kept on coming.

Danny threw a Pokéball into the air. "Spectra! Help Gible!" Spectra came out of her Pokéball and stood next to Gible. "Now, use Ice Beam!" The Ghost-Pokémon launched a beam of freezing cold energy at the beast, freezing a part of its face.

"_HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE GHOST KING!_"

Danny gripped his head as the Giratina's thoughts roared in his mind. It felt like his mind was trying to literally smash its way out of his skull. It was unbearable.

James took note of this. "Ghost Twerp?" he asked full of concern.

Danny waved him off. "It's…it's nothing," he said, trying to make seem like it was no big deal. The ground shook as Giratina repeatedly banged its head against the cliff wall, trying to get the ice on its face off. "We better get moving." The three Trainers and two Pokémon continued jumping from one rock to the next. Danny kept one hand on his head, still hearing Giratina's incoherent thoughts in his mind.

"Lass?"

Danny smiled at his Pokémon. "Don't worry. It's nothing," he assured his Froslass. She didn't look convinced.

"Danny! Look!" Ash cried as he pointed to the green and black sky. They all looked up to see what appeared to be a vortex ripping open. Sam, Pikachu and Wobbuffet came tumbling out of the vortex and landed on top of their friends.

~0~0~0~

Togekiss and Lilith touched the Griseous Orb that was still sitting on the alter. Jazz looked through the book Vlad used to open the Door the first time, trying to decipher the incantation since Vlad refused to help.

"Okay, I think this is how you say it," said Jazz. She carefully recited the incantation as the Griseous Orb began to light up again, making Togekiss and Lilith nervous.

"Don't take your wing off of it, Togekiss," Dawn said to her Pokémon. "I know you're scared but this might be the only way to save Ash and Danny."

"And James!" Jessie added again.

Lilith kept her little body on the Orb, determined to rescue her former Trainer. As scared as she was, the Ghost Pokémon's desire to rescue Danny overcame her instincts screaming at her to flee.

Jazz must have recited the incantation correctly because the Door began to open again. Togekiss and Lilith slowly scooted away from the Door, being careful not to let go of the Griseous Orb. Undergrowth, Bastiodon, Mamoswine and Loudred dashed to the Door to hold it open (Jessie's Seviper took over keeping Vlad bound).

"Keep that up Loudred, Bastiodon," said Tucker.

"So how are we going to get them out of there without also setting Giratina free?" asked Brock.

"I have an idea," said Sam. "What if one of us goes in there and gets them?"

"But how will we know if you've found them?" asked Dawn.

Sam thought about it for a moment. "One of us goes in. Let the Door close and when Ash, Danny and James are found, we use whatever Ash and Danny did to contact you through the Griseous Orb. Then you guys open the Door again and we'll come out before Giratina does too," Sam explained.

"Maybe we should send someone from each group to go after them," suggested Jazz.

"I'll go," Sam volunteered.

"You sure, Sam?" asked Tucker. "It won't be a walk to the Skulk and Lurk."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Spending seventeen years with conservative happy-go-lucky parents who repeatedly try to get their Gothic daughter to wear pink; can't get scarier than that!"

Dawn and Brock looked at each other nervously before someone volunteered unexpectedly. "Pika!" Pikachu cried.

Ash's two friends looked at Pikachu in astonishment. "You can't go, Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You don't know what you'll be facing," added Brock.

"Pikachu," the yellow mouse said indifferently. He then hopped on Sam's shoulder, ready to rescue Ash and the others.

Meowth and Jessie did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go. After three rounds ended in draws, they realized that they had a third member present with them. "We volunteer Wobbuffet," Meowth said hurriedly.

"Wobbuffet?!" the blue Pokémon exclaimed in shock.

Dawn frowned at them. "Some friends you two are! I can't believe neither of you are willing to save your friend!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, Dawn, Wobbuffet might come in handy," said Jazz. She knew a lot about Psychic Pokémon since they were her specialty. "Even though Wobbuffet can't actually attack, his Counter attacks will make up for it. Hopefully whatever Giratina throws at him will bounce off and strike it instead."

"Uh…yeah! Let's go with that!" Jessie said hurriedly. Meowth smiled cheekily at them.

Everyone rolled their eyes (even Vlad) at Team Rocket's reason for sending in their most useless member.

"Good luck, you guys," said Brock.

Sam nodded to everyone before turning towards the Door that the large Pokémon were struggling to keep open. "You ready, Pikachu?" she asked the Electric Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically. Sam then grabbed Wobbuffet's arm and jumped into the swirling green vortex that lead to the Distortion World.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short! I've been going through a lot of drama involving my roommate and its interfering with my schoolwork and my fanfic work! Anyway, I'm on Fall Break so now my mind can clear up from all the drama!**

**I hope you guys are still reading this! I'm glad some are still following it!  
**


	12. Pariah's Puppet

**This was NOT easy to write! With college, friends, and homework, I've barely had time to write! Not to mention I've come down with a MAJOR case of Writer's Block!  
**

**This chapter is somewhat short so enjoy it while you can.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Pariah's Puppet**

Sam, Pikachu and Wobbuffet landed on top of the boys after falling out of the vortex. "Uuuhhhh…what a ride…" she groaned, her mind in a jumble.

"What's the Goth Twerpette doing here?" James asked.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Ash groaned in pain from Sam's landing.

Danny shook his head clear and got Wobbuffet off of him. "Sam? Sam!" he cried when he realized that his girlfriend was now with them.

Sam's mind cleared and got off of Ash. "Danny!" she cried in happiness. The two embraced each other and shared a heartfelt kiss.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried as he jumped into his Trainer's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in happiness as he gave his best friend a tight hug.

"Wobbuffet! Where's Jessie? Where's Meowth?" James asked the blue Pokémon.

"Wobbu-wobbu-wobbuffet!"

James gave Wobbuffet a half-lidded stare. "If Meowth were here, he'd tell me what you were saying," he stated.

Danny and Sam parted their kiss and stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked Sam.

"Rescuing you, of course," Sam replied. "What happened to you? Your hair is pure white."

"I'll explain my makeover later. How are we going to get out of here? The portal you came through just closed," Danny stated as the vortex closed.

"You need to do whatever you did to talk to us through the Griseous Orb," Sam explained. "Brock, Dawn, Jazz, Tucker, even Team Rocket are waiting for you guys on the other side to reopen the Door and get you out of this place."

"Do you think we can put that on hold?" James asked, panic clearly evident in his voice. "We've got company!" Giratina finally found the group again and used Ancient Power to shatter the rock they were standing on. Luckily they were able to escape before they got hurt.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Sam asked in a panic.

"Giratina," the three boys answered in a group whimper.

"Pikapika?" Pikachu asked in awe.

"I'm going to assume you just repeated what we just said and let me confirm that by saying yes, it is Giratina," Danny said to Pikachu.

"Run?" squeaked James.

"Run," Sam confirmed.

"No need to tell us twice!" Ash exclaimed as the group continued fleeing from their pursuer.

Giratina then used Shadow Sneak and appeared in front of the group, cutting their route off. Before they could turn around and go the other direction, one of Giratina's tentacles suddenly grabbed hold of Danny.

"DANNY!" Sam and Ash cried as they tried to pull their friend away from the Ghost King's grip.

"Ghost Twerp!" James cried as he grabbed hold of Ash to help him pull.

"Chu-pi!"

"Wobbu-ffet!"

"Gible!"

"Froslass!"

Danny, not knowing if this was the end for him, had an idea to make sure his Pokémon were safe. "Spectra, grab the others in my pocket," Danny ordered his Ghost Pokémon. Spectra stopped pulling long enough to collect the six Pokéballs, including her own, from her master's pocket.

Sam, catching on what was going on between the two, tried to hold on tighter despite the fact that Danny was once again slipping from her grip. "I won't let you go this time, Danny!"

Ash also tried tightening his grip. "We're not leaving without you!"

Unfortunately, Danny was pulled out of their grips. Giratina let out a triumphant roar that covered Sam, Ash and James's screams. Spectra, Gible and Pikachu tried using their attacks to make the Dragon Pokémon release Danny but to no avail.

Giratina shocked Danny until he was unconscious. Ash gasped as he saw Danny's green Aura instantly turn red. He knew that Danny was now under Giratina's control. He could tell because Spectra suddenly dropped Danny's Pokéballs as she gripped her head in pain.

"DANNY! DANNY! WAKE UP!" Sam screamed as loud as she could. Her white-haired boyfriend did not respond.

Ash called Gible back into his Pokéball and pulled out another. "Staraptor! I choose you!" he yelled as he tossed it into the air. The Bird Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. "Staraptor, use Brave Bird on Giratina!" The Predator Pokémon, its body enveloped in a bright blue aura, charged at Giratina. The giant Dragon Pokémon launched an Ancient Power at the bird before he even had a chance to strike, knocking him out instantly.

Danny suddenly opened his eyes only they glowed blood red, like Vlad's. _**"Pathetic humans,"**_ Danny smirked, his voice sounded like someone else's was speaking simultaneously with his. _**"Did you think a mere bird could stop me?"**_ It dawned on everyone that Giratina was using Danny as his puppet.

"Can we please run?" James asked Ash in a terrified whimper.

Ash called Staraptor back. "There's no other choice," he said grimly.

"Lass-Froslass!" Spectra protested.

"We can't leave without Danny," said Sam, agreeing with whatever Spectra said.

"There are plenty of Magikarp in the sea!" James exclaimed as he grabbed Sam's wrist and the group fled once again through the depths of the Distortion World as Giratina launched Ancient Power at them. Normally Sam would have protested against that but everyone was already running for their lives (Spectra picked up Danny's Pokéballs before doing so).

Giratina unleashed Dragonbreath on the group. Sam turned to Wobbuffet. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you better start using those Counter moves Jazz told me about!" she told the annoying Psychic Pokémon.

"You heard her, Wobbuffet! Use Mirror Coat!" James ordered. If Jessie wasn't giving Wobbuffet commands, James was the next best thing.

"W-W-Wobbuf-f-fet," he replied as he gave them a shaky salute. He stepped in front of the group and his body lit up with a glowing reflective substance as the Dragonbreath hit. "WWWWOOOOOBBUUUUUFFFEEEEEEET!" Wobbuffet cried as he tried to stand his ground against the powerful attack. The Dragonbreath flew back towards Giratina, doing massive damage to him.

"DANNY!" Sam cried. Ash noticed a small spark of green Aura coming from Danny for only a brief moment before it became completely red again.

_**"Foolish mortals! Do you think that is going to stop me?"**_ Giratina asked them.

Sam, knowing her Pokémon were too small to fight a Pokémon the size of her house, turned to Spectra. "Gimme Danny's Pokéballs and use Ice Beam on that tentacle holding him!" she ordered the Ghost Pokémon. Sam and Tucker usually looked after Danny's Pokémon whenever his family went out of town on vacation (ones that Maddie didn't want the Pokémon to be a part of) so Spectra obliged without argument. She gave Sam her Trainer's Pokéballs and tried firing Ice Beam at Giratina but missed repeatedly. Danny gave the group an evil grin as Giratina used Ancient Power on Spectra, knocking her out instantly. "Spectra!" Sam yelled. She grabbed Spectra's Pokéball and called her back. She looked at Danny's other Pokéballs, most of which were Fenton Balls, except Youngblood's whose was a Friend Ball. Spectra's was a normal Pokéball.

"How can we tell these apart anyway?" Sam groaned.

Pikachu hopped on Sam's shoulder to get a closer look. He saw one that would be most helpful to them. "Chu! Pika-pikachu-pika!" he said, pointing to a Fenton Ball with a faded flaming green F on the top.

Sam looked at the Fenton Ball and realized that it was the oldest one out of all six of them. And the Pokémon that's been with Danny the longest was Spooky. Sam nodded to the yellow mouse and pocketed the other five Pokéballs. "Spooky! Get your purple butt out here!" she yelled as she threw the Fenton Ball into the air. The Gengar appeared in a flash of light. He immediately turned to give his Trainer a face full of slobber when he realized whom he was about to lick.

"Gar? Gengar-gengar-gengar-gen!" Spooky yelled in annoyance. Sam just pointed to Giratina. Spooky turned and saw Danny in Giratina's clutches. "GAAAAAARRR! GENGAR-GEN!" He turned to flee but Ash quickly grabbed hold of the Ghost Pokémon before he could get far. At that moment, both Spooky and Ash saw a grainy image of Vlad's lab again.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped as he let go of his friend's Pokémon. Spooky also stopped in his tracks, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" James asked as he waved a fan in Wobbuffet's face.

"I just saw the lab again!" Ash exclaimed.

"Gen-gar!" Spooky nodded, making everyone assume that he saw the same thing.

"How can that be?" asked James. "The Ghost Twerp is a POW at the moment!"

"Wobbuffet!" the Psychic Pokémon agreed.

Sam thought about it and snapped her fingers. "The Distortion World! Here, the Voice must work for only Ghost Pokémon," she assumed.

"So what you're saying is that Gengar can do that mind-reading thing to the Twerp like the Ghost Twerp did?" James asked for clarity.

"Not just Spooky, but any Ghost Pokémon," Sam replied. She turned to Ash. "If you can do whatever you did to contact us before with Spooky then maybe we can find a way to free Danny and get out of here," she said.

"But only Danny could talk through the Griseous Orb," Ash protested. "I won't be able to speak to everyone out there."

"Meowth understands what any Pokémon can say," James pointed out. "If he can translate what Gengar is saying…"

"Then Tucker and everyone else will be able to get us out of here!" Sam finished.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried. Everyone turned when they saw Giratina use Shadow Force to get closer to the group.

_**"You will not escape me! You will all perish here!"**_

"Not if I can help it!" Sam yelled. "Spooky! Use Shadow Ball!"

"GAR?!" Spooky asked in shock.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! JUST DO IT!" Sam screamed as Giratina launched a small Aura Sphere. Spooky gave in and launched a Shadow Ball to counter it. "Run!" The group ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Sam had to figure out a way to free Danny and keep Giratina from entering the human world at the same time.

* * *

**Yikes! Can beauty tame the savage beast?**

**Like I said in the beginning, I've got MAJOR writer's block! PLEASE give me some ideas so I can finish this!  
**


End file.
